Sailor Universe
by Jewlbunny
Summary: She will protect her princess, her best friend, and her love. Even at the cost of her own life. She will not let history repeat itself. GohanXUsagi, MamoruXO.C.
1. Ch 1 Temari's Little Trip

**I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ. And I wanna thank Saiyansweetheart for being the Beta reader for this story. And really quick the (()) is translations to Japanese words.**

**Ch.1 Temari's Little Trip**

A young teenage girl gets slammed into the wall by her stepfather, with her mother being held by two of his men begging him to stop. Blood was trickling out of the corner of the girl's mouth. This wasn't the first time she was beaten, it was the first time in almost two years really. She never forgotten how brutal it was, and she knew that he was just getting started.

The girl had brown hair that she kept in a ponytail, and rarely let it down, because if she did, people would freak out a little because it was spikey, and that's not common in Tokyo. Her name is Yamamoto Temari.

Her stepfather paused for a moment to speak. "So, are you going to keep quiet about what you saw, or am I going to have to beat you harder till you agree to shut up?"

The girl's onyx eyes looked straight into his sandy brown eyes and she said, "I think we both know the answer to that question." She spoke those words without fear.

"So be it. You are one stubborn little…AHHH!" He screamed. For it was at that moment that a white cat that jumped on his face. When he threw the cat off of him, said cat was revealed to have a crescent moon on its forehead.

"Run Temari!" The cat shouted, startling everyone. Besides, how often do you see a talking cat?

Temari was the first to snap out of the shock and ran for it. Her stepfather was next.

"What are you standing here for?" he shouted at his men. "After her!" He and several other men went after her. "And get rid of that cat!" he snarled.

The two men left holding the woman stared at the talking cat. The woman too. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and she was struggling to get out of their grip. "So…how are we gonna…" One of the men began but he got cut off by of all the beings in the room.

"I can understand you. Oh and guess who's right behind you?" The cat asked with a cheeky. Then, from out of nowhere, Sailor V was right behind them. Once they turned around, they were immediately knocked out with one hit each. The woman was left unharmed.

"Are you alright ma'am? Sailor V asked her.

"Yes, I'm alright. Please save my musume." ((daughter.)) The woman was frightened for Temari's life.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back to you," Sailor V said in an assuring tone. And with that she left quickly and the cat disappeared too.

…

Meanwhile, Temari was running through the streets of Tokyo. She grew up there and considered the streets as her playground. She knew how to get anywhere from anywhere. She also did a lot free running as well. She had to do that so then she won't get jumped by enemies of her stepfather. It had happened once, and she never wanted it to happen again.

She was about to make a turn into a place that only she was agile enough to escape through, but her stepfather shot at her, making her turn the other way. She was forced into an alleyway with no way out unless she had more time, and she had none. It was a dead end.

She turned around and saw her stepfather, Akamichi Yoshi pointing a gun at her. At that moment she wanted to be anywhere but there. She was so frightened, but she didn't show it. She was going to face her death with dignity.

"You should have kept your mouth shut. Then you could've lived."

Just a moment before he fired Sailor V showed up and kicked the gun, it fired and the bullet hit her in the left shoulder. After that had happened, he was subdued quickly. "Are you alright?" Sailor V asked her. But before she could answer, she saw a swirling vortex heading towards the two of them.

The next four words that came out of Temari's mouth shocked the both of them. "Princess Serenity, watch out!"

'_What the…how did she…' _She never got to finish the sentence for she turned around and saw the vortex heading right for them. Sailor V got out of the way easily.

Temari on the other hand was further back in the ally and it grew bigger by the seconded. She then got the bright idea of using the dumpster that was nearby. She ran toward it, jumped up on the dumpster, and jumped the vortex only to have her left foot caught in the vortex and it began to suck her in.

Before she could be sucked in completely, she shouted to the senshi, "Sailor V! Make sure that he pays for everything that he's done to me!"

And with that she's gone. There's nothing left of her except the drops of blood that were on the ground from when she was shot. Sailor V stayed for the police and allowed herself to be a witness to the crimes that she saw him do. And it took several months but his sentence was life in prison. His wife even divorced him and took him for every penny that he had.

As for Temari, she was trapped in a black void that appeared to have no end. She looked around the place for twenty minutes, and finally lost it.

"Please let me out!" she shouted at the darkness. "I just want to see my family again!" It was as if the void either felt pity for her or it just flat out listened to her, because another swirling vortex came in and swallowed her whole.

…

Temari then found herself in an alleyway that she didn't recognize, and she ran out into the street and found herself in front of a…flying…car.

The car came to a screeching halt as it came toward her. She had her hands up in a way that said, 'I don't want to die.' and 'I need help.' at the same time. That was because of the blood on her right hand, not to mention the fact that she looked like she was running a marathon.

The couple that was in the car came out and walked over to Temari. The man had lavender hair, a big bushy mustache, and she couldn't tell the eye color for the glasses. And the woman had blond hair and Temari couldn't tell her eye color because the woman practically had her eyes closed.

The man was the first to speak. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Temari answered. "I've been shot in the shoulder. Where…where am I?"

"You're in West City, young lady," the blond woman told her.

"I've never heard of it before." Temari said. "Please, I need medical attention."

"You can say that again," the man agreed. "Who are you? What's your name?"

"My name is Yamamoto Temari…" And with that, she collapsed, and the woman caught her.

"Let's put her in the car, Dear," the woman suggested. "We need to get her home now." They then stuck her in the back seat of the car and drove to their home, Capsule Corporation.

...

The short-tempered Prince of All Saiyans was reading a book that caught his eye last week. He had destroyed the G.R. last week, and now he was on the last night of his punishment.

He saw a couple of legends in that book that were actually true. None of them were false in any way as far as he could tell. Besides, the legend of the Dragon Balls was in that exact same book he was reading. He just got started on one in that book where the gods were warring aginst each other, and then demons showed up and almost destroyed both parties. But then the gods decided worked together to destroy the demons, they didn't get them all but, an alliance came forth from the war, and he was about to find out how they were going to keep the peace between them, when the door came bursting open and his in-laws were being frantic about someone being shot in the shoulder.

'_Ugh…can't a guy read in peace around here?' __h_e thought to himself. Then it hit him. _'Wait…they never freak out like this. What's going on?' _He then walked over to where his in-laws were freaking out at.

That's when he saw her, and he was the only one to notice that she opened her eyes. They looked right at each other, the two pairs of onyx eyes looking right into the other. And only one thought crossed their minds: _'Where have seen him/her before?' _She slipped right back into unconsciousness and he snapped out of the trance he didn't even know he was under when Bulma said that they needed to get the girl to the medical wing.

"Forget that!" Vegeta snapped. "She needs a senzu bean now."

"Alright you do that," Bulma said, after getting over the shock of Vegeta actually showing concern for the girl. "Mama, papa, we have to get the bullet out now."

With that Vegeta flew off to Korin's Tower, and Bulma and her parents went to get the bullet out. But they were intercepted by seven year old Trunks.

"Mama," he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had been put to bed an hour ago. "What's going on?" That's when he saw the girl and he wasn't tired anymore. "What happened?" he asked. "Is she okay?"

"We don't know Trunks," his mother answered. "But we need to get her to the medical wing now."

"I'll carry her for you," he said, picking the girl up and flying her two feet above the ground.

…

Vegeta finally reaches his destination, when he sees a familiar face that he hadn't seen in ten years. It was Yajirobe. "YOU!" Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs. "You're that obese guy with the sword, who not only cut off my tail, but left a huge gash in my armor!"

Yajirobe was about to retort in his typical cowardly and idiotic fashion when Korin appeared in front of him.

"Yes," the cat sage said. "And we all know why he did it. Now I sense that you are here for something otherwise you wouldn't have woken me up with your screaming. And what were you doing up here so late Yajirobe? YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE LOW ON SENZU!" Yajirobe hollered in reply.

"Excuse me," the Saiyan Prince said curtly, once he got their attention he continued by saying, "There is a girl with a bullet in her shoulder, and while I don't want to disturb your arguing, she's probably dying from blood loss right now." he said this with a little concern in his voice, and only Korin noticed.

"Alright," Korin said. "Since you saved a senzu, you get a senzu. Here catch." The cat tossed Vegeta one bean and the prince caught it with ease. He muttered a thank you and left in a hurry.

…

When he got home, they just got the bullet out of the girl's shoulder. Vegeta popped it into her mouth, forced her to swallow and two things happened that only he and Trunks noticed. One was that her muscle mass increased oh so slightly, and two was that her ki jumped up more than any human on Earth should.

The girl sat up and looked around, and saw the couple that almost ran her over. A blue haired woman, that made her think of a friend of hers when she attended cram school until almost two years ago, but her hair was a lot lighter than her friend's. A lavender-haired boy that looks like the older gentleman except he has the nose of the black flamed haired guy that she thought looked familiar. The black-haired man still looked like someone that she had seen before but she just couldn't place it. "Okay…who are you? How long have I been out? And where am I?" she asked them. After introductions are made, (Because I don't know what Bulma's parents names are) and being told that she would have everything explained to her in the morning, Vegeta decided to take her to a guest room. "So Temari, do you have any martial arts training?" Vegeta finally asked to break the ice.

"Nope, but I'm a really skilled free runner," Temari answered him.

"What's free running?" Vegeta questioned.

"Well you see an alleyway, and you see no way out. But I see the same alleyway and I see that the drainpipe as a way to get to the roof of the building, and I have the strength for it," Temari explained.

"Hn, I just fly to get myself up and out the alleyway," Vegeta smirked.

"Fly?" Temari looked confused.

"Hai, would you like to learn how to do that?" Vegeta asked her. ((Yes))

"Throw in some martial arts training, and you got a deal," Temari grinned.

"Good." They shook hands on that. _'She doesn't even know that it was part of the package. Oh well, she'll find out soon enough,' _Vegeta told himself.

"Well, good night, Vegeta Sensei." Tamari said as they finally reached her guest room.

"You'll have your first lesson after breakfast," he said, leaving her at the door to her room.

…

She finally enters the room and sees that she has her own bathroom. "Wow, they treat their guests really well," she said to herself. She goes over to the bathroom to clean up and she finds no bullet hole in her shoulder at all, not even a bruise from the beating she took.

"How is that possible? They said that I was out for a little while. So how come I don't even have a wound? Man, these guys have a lot of explaining to do." She looked out the window and saw lots of dome buildings outside. "Am I in another dimension or something?" she wondered. "It would make since." She looked in a drawer and saw that there were clothes inside and they were a little bigger than her but they did alright, she even set out her clothe for the next day, and they were closer to her size than the P.J.s she had put on. So, she flopped into the bed and decided to wait for the answers.

"Man...this is one heck of a trip..." She curled up into a ball out of habit and fell asleep.

…

Meanwhile back in Tokyo…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS SUCKED INTO A VORTEX?!" Ren screamed.

"It's true, but you don't have to worry, I will bring her back to you. I promised you that, and I never go back on my word," Sailor V said, reassuring Temari's mother.

"Alright, you better have her back to me. I don't care how long it takes, but you will bring her back to me in one piece, and not in a body bag!" Temari's mother exclaimed.

"I'll bring her back ma'am. I'll see you at the hearing," Sailor V said with a smile.

"You better be there, and I better get a progress report," Ren said.

"I will, Ren!" she shouted before she disappeared from view. She went to the hideout where her cat was sure to be.

…

"Artemis!" Sailor V called.

"I'm here," Artemis said coming towards her.

"So?" she asked.

"You said that she called you the Princess right?" Artemis questioned.

"Hai." she nodded.

"Well I think she might be a Sailor Senshi," Artemis reported.

"What kind of Senshi?" Sailor V asked.

"The kind of senshi that can reunite the two Sister Universes," Artemis answered.

"Nani?" Sailor V asked. ((What?))

…

**What did Artemis mean when he said that? And why did Vegeta and Tamari think that they have seen each other before? All these questions and more will be answered in the future chapters of Sailor Universe. Okay you read it, I thank you for that, but I would also would love some reviews too. Thank you and have a nice day. **


	2. Ch 2 More Questions

**I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ. Saiyansweetheart is the beta, thank you. Warning: This chapter contains several DBZ abridged jokes. Kudos to you if you can find them. And thanks funkygirl1999 for your review.**

**Ch. 2 More Questions**

Temari woke up in a cold sweat. She dreamed that she was running away from Yoshi, and he was everywhere she couldn't escape him. And the sinister laughing of a woman that has haunted her dreams for as long as she can remember. Those two put together are always a bad combination for her. She would sometimes have to be shaken awake, because she was would be screaming and flailing. Waking up in a cold sweat was best case scenario for her.

She knew now that there was no way that she would get back to sleep, even if she tried. She looked at the clock and saw it was 5:32 A.M. so she decided to get out of bed and get dressed for the day ahead of her. She looked out the window again, and saw that there were some cars moving around outside. "It's just another day to these people, but to me…it's not."

She then decided to look around the house. Not her best idea. Now I know what you're thinking. 'Why was that not the best idea?' I'll tell you why. She got lost.

"UGH! This is ridiculous! I'm lost," she growled in frustration. She had been going in circles and had no idea what lead where. The only thing that really confused her is that she always wound up at the same set of double doors.

"That's it," she said to herself, "I'm going in." She then opened up the double doors to reveal a beautiful indoor garden. It took her breath away. She saw lots of animals in there as well. She was petting a dog that came up to her she heard the door open to reveal Dr. Briefs.

Temari was frightened for a moment, but didn't she didn't show it as he walked in. "Good morning Temari-chan. Sleep well?" His tone of voice comforted her. "Oh, and don't worry, you're not in trouble. Why were you here anyway?"

She couldn't stop the blush that got on her face of why she was here. "Well I guess I slept alright, and I would have slept more if it wasn't for that…never mind. And I'm here because I wanted to look around, and I got lost." She looked up and realized something. "Where's the moon? I mean it was a full moon last night, it should be out."

"Well, young lady, the moon has been gone for years," Dr. Briefs explained. "In fact, if I'm not mistaken, the moon has been destroyed three times."

"Nani? Three lost moons?" Temari demanded. "What's next, two screams of 'DODGE!', and a desk of mahogany?" _'Where did that come from?'_ she asked herself. Then she turned to Dr. Breifs.

"Well I think that…," she stopped herself. "No. I know I'm in another universe. Because where I'm from, we are not this technologically advanced. I mean, we have no flying cars."

"What about these?" Dr. Briefs asked as he pulled out what looked like a capsule with a plunger on top. He pushed down on the plunger and tossed it away and when it hit the ground it exploded and was reviled to be a mini-fridge when the smoke cleared. This scared Temari more than the talking cat from last night.

"Umm…n-n-n-no…w-w-w-w-we-we-we-we don't. What was storing the mini-fridge?" she stammered in the beginning, but then calmed down.

"There called Dynocaps. But we also call them capsules. I designed them myself." His voice had only a smidgen of pride in it. But barely any at all.

"Wow, you really think outside the box," Temari told him.

"My daughter can as well." Dr. Brief replied. "In fact she is to inherit this business when I die."

"I don't think you're that far yet." Temari said. "What else does this world have? And why was I healed so quickly? I mean…I wasn't out long, and yet…all the cuts and bruises that I had and the ones that were developing are gone."

"Well, I'll give you my best explanation," Dr. Brief promised her. "But first, let's have a seat."

The two spoke about their universes for some time, learning the differences between the two, and the similarities of the two as well. After some time the two went to breakfast.

Now when a senzu bean is consumed, it not only speeds healing, but it also keeps you full for at least ten days. But the brown-haired girl was eating as if she hadn't eaten in days. That was something that everyone noticed, especially Vegeta.

_'Could she be…no that's impossible unless…I'll bring this up later.'_ Vegeta said to himself.

"Temari, when your done we'll begin your training," the Saiyan Prince said out loud.

"Vegeta, don't forget that Goten's coming over at ten o'clock," Bulma said.

Vegeta sighed and said, "How can I if you constantly remind me that the youngest son of Kakarot is coming over?"

"Excuse me, sensei? But isn't that the point?" Temari asked timidly.

"That was a rhetorical question," Vegeta snapped.

"And she gave you a rhetorical answer," Bulma said, trying to keep herself from smiling, and failing miserably. That was until her father started laughing, then Trunks, and then her mother. Vegeta smirked and almost gave a scratchy chuckle, but didn't, and that was only because he realized that walked right into that one. And as for Temari, she was frightened at first, but then blushed when Dr. Briefs started laughing, and a smile appeared on her face before the others calmed down from their laughing fits.

So Vegeta and Temari went to the G.R. for Temari's first training session. He had her go through the basics, which to his surprise she got through faster than he originally anticipated. So he decided to challenge her by turning on the machine to five times Earth's gravity. She took it rather well for her first time.

"Temari, let's see if you can hit me," Vegeta said. "Don't worry; I'll go easy on you. And don't be surprised if I hit back." He just stood there waiting for her first move.

"Alright, sensei, I'll give it my all," she replied.

Vegeta gave her his classic smirk and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

And so began their first spar. It wasn't easy for him to restrain himself when he hit her, it was a challenge for him since restraint wasn't one of his strong points, but she took them like a warrior, and it convinced him more that his theory was correct. Then she grazed his cheek, and this was strictly reflex, but he punched her harder then he intended to and tackled her to the ground. Though she did try to dodge it. She was very tired and the punch did a number on her reflexes, thus making it difficult to dodge at all. Thus landing them in an awkward position. And he didn't mean to look there, but there it was. Her shorts were low enough to reveal a scar, a perfectly circular scar at the bottom of her tailbone.

It confirmed his suspicions. Yamamoto Temari was a saiyan.

_'How can this be?'_ He thought to himself. _'Wait…she did say she was from another universe. Maybe there a more saiyans there in her world?'_

The prince then released her and told her to get cleaned up for lunch which was an hour away. When they left the room, Vegeta stretched out his ki to look for his mate, and when he realized she was in the kitchen and the boys were in the living room, most likely playing video games. He decided to speak to her about his discoveries.

"Onna!" He shouted. "I need to speak to you now."

"What is it this time? I didn't hear any explosions, so you couldn't have broken the G.R." Bulma replied.

"It's about Temari," Vegeta answered.

"What about her?" Bulma asked.

"Did you not see what happened this morning at breakfast?" Vegeta demanded.

"Yes I did," Bulma answered, not understanding.

Then it hit her.

"But…how is that possible? She had a Senzu; she shouldn't need to eat anything for a couple of days."

"Ten days at the least," Vegeta said. "But I also noticed other things as well, like last night. You might have noticed one thing being the increase of muscle mass. But her ki shout up more than it should have."

Then Trunks and Goten walked into the room. "Hey, Tou-san," Trunks said casually. "How's Temari-chan's training?"

"Funny you should ask that Trunks, because that was the next thing I was about to tell your ka-san," Vegeta replied.

"Ooooooooo. What happened?" Goten chimed in. He looked exactly like Goku, except for the fact that his blue undershirt had long sleeves.

"She is a prodigy, even at saiya-jin standards," Vegeta answered. "She blew through the basics as if they were nothing. And I also saw that she has a scar after a little incident in the G.R. that I won't tell how in front of you," He said indicating the boys. "After that, there's no doubt in my mind, since she is from another universe, that she is a saiya-jin."

"I knew it," Trunks breathed, though Bulma was the only one who didn't hear the comment. It caused Vegeta to give a satisfied smirk that his son was being vigilant. Unlike himself about six years ago. He was never going to let that happen again.

"But how?" Bulma asked. "You said so yourself that a Saiya-jin's hair is black."

"In most cases yes," Vegeta told her.

This surprised the three people in the room. "It's extremely rare, but there were Saiya-jins that were born with brown hair and a black tail," Vegeta continued. "It's a rare abnormality in the genetic code that switches the hair color with the tail's color. It's the rarest one of all. In that subject."

"Well the only question is did she have a black tail or not," Bulma stated. "And we can find out tonight if that's okay with you."

"Well she's a little beaten up since I told her to hit me, and I would hit her back," the Saiya-jin Prince then revealed the graze on his cheek. "But her injuries should fully recover before it's time for them to show up."

"Yay! I get to stay longer!" Goten shouted.

_'I forgot that the Kaka-brat was here.' _Vegeta thought to himself. "Don't say anything about this conversation to Temari brat. Otherwise I'll…I'll…"

He got down on one knee and whispered something in his ear that made the boy go pale. "You got it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Goten vigorously nodded his head and walked out of the kitchen with Trunks following him asking him if he was okay.

"Alright, what did you tell him?" Bulma asked.

"Remember that prank that was pulled on his ka-san and no one can figure who the culprit is to this day?" Vegeta asked as a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

"You mean…?" Bulma's voice trailed off.

"Hai, it was him. I saw him do it, and I knew that I could use it for leverage later," Vegeta snickered.

"Plus I would really hate to tell her that it was her own son who did that to her."

Bulma was at a loss for words as she worked on lunch. Her mother had finally returned to the kitchen after speaking to Dr. Briefs about the dinner guest that she they had just finished inviting, shortly before the Saiyan Prince walked into the room. Yes she was planning it anyway. Vegeta left to get some reading done before lunch. The book became quite addictive after a week of reading it.

Temari on the other hand was soaking in a nice hot bath. She had a sneezing fit for a while, but it left as quickly as it had arrived. She brought her hands out of the water to hold the gem around her neck. It was a stone with no equal. It was a translucent black stone in the shape of a heart, that she always wore. She never took it off for any reason, not to sleep, not even to bathe. She's had that stone for as long as she could remember. She felt that it was connected to her past in some way. She didn't know why but she always felt that it was the rarest stone in the universe. Now she feels that it's the rarest stone in two universes. She always knew that she was adopted, because her mother had blond hair and her father was a red head. Two recessive traits for hair color. She then closed her eyes and let her mind drift into those hard to reach places.

_Flashback:_

_She heard crying as someone announced, "It's a girl…and she's sucking on my pinkie."_

_"Hey, let me hold my little girl," a man said as Temari continued to hear crying. "Hey, don't cry little one. It's okay." The man cooed._

_"Let her mother hold her," said a familiar voice rang out almost as if someone was singing, but yet she wasn't. The woman began to sing a song: _(A/N: This song is Kuolema Tekee Taiteilijan, by Nightwish.)  
><em>Kerran vain haaveeni nähdä sain<em>  
><em>En pienuutta alla tähtien tuntenut<em>  
><em>Kerran sain kehtooni kalterit<em>  
><em>Vankina sieltä kirjettä kirjoitan<em>

_The crying began to stop as she sang, and she was about to open her eyes in her memory when she heard a knock on the door._

_Flashback interrupted:_

"Temari, lunch will be ready in five minutes!" Mrs. Briefs shouted.

"Alright," Temari said from the bathroom.

She drained the water from the tub since it was lukewarm anyway. She then pulled out a long sleeve shirt and some pants that didn't fit too well on her.

_'Ugh I need to go shopping,' _She thought to herself.

She then followed her nose to the food that was being served.

When the girl arrived in the dining room she meet Goten. She was then told during lunch that they had invited friends over to meet her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"But I have nothing to wear!" she protested. "Well…nothing but this stuff and it's too big anyway."

"Well we'll just have to fix that then won't we?" Bulma asked at the table.

"I'm not going," Vegeta said. Taking a momentary braking from eating to show he had some manners unlike the boys. "I still have to do a lot of training to do. And yes, your excused to go shopping. Why else do you think I would stop your training an hour before lunch?"

"Entertaining guest," Trunks quickly said after he swallowed some food. And I do mean some.

"Guest," Goten said after shoving some food to one side of his mouth to be understood.

"Well Bulma, you know how much I love to go shopping with you, but the fact of the matter is I have a lot of cooking to do for all of your friends that we invited," Mrs. Briefs said.

"And I have work to do in the lab," Dr. Brief said "So it's just you two. And you can spend as much as you need to. Besides, we have plenty of money and who knows how long it will take before I devise a way to get you back to your own universe.

"Domo arigato." ((Thank you very much.)) Temari replied.

"Dobitashite." ((Your welcome)) Dr. Briefs replied.

...

After lunch, Bulma and Temari made there way to the hover car, and before their trip to the mall, Temari said, "It makes since that the boys would make excuses like that. I don't mind your tou-san's reason one bit though."

"Well if it doesn't work out that way then we can use the Dragon Balls," Bulma shrugged.

"Dragon's balls?" The young teenager began to blush a bright crimson.

"No, no, no, no, no. Dragon Balls, seven magic orbs that are orange, and have red stars with the amount ranging from one through seven," Bulma explained quickly. "When they are all gathered together in one place, then you can summon the Eternal Dragon and he will grant you any two wishes. As long as it's within in his power."

"Oh," Temari said sheepishly. "I thought you meant…I'm not even gonna say that."

With that, they got in the car and made there way to the mall.

...

"Master, are you sure that it's her?" asked a really tall pink guy with long white hair.

"Hai, I'm certain of it Kibito," A short purple guy with a white mohawk said. "I want you to contact the Kai of that quadrant and his best student and I want you to bring them here."

The pink guy known as Kibito was shocked to hear that his master had just said that. "But, Master…"

"No 'buts' Kibito. Now if you please." Kibito nodded and disappeared as if he used the I.T.

Goku was training outside as always. He was throwing punches and kicks at an invisible opponent. He had no intention to punch the face of some guy that just popped out of nowhere. He got him square in the nose.

"AHH! I'm so sorry are you okay?" Goku asked.

Kibito was holding his face in pain, and when he removed his hand he had shed a tear because honestly…that hurt like the dickens!

"Are you Son Goku by any chance?" Kibito asked the crazy haired saiyan.

"Yeah that's me," Goku answered. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to hit you."

"I'm fine Goku-san. Now where is your sensei?" Kibito asked.

"Kaio-samma? He's over there," Goku said, pointing at a Kai with a halo yelling at another Kai about his height. "I think there arguing about who's the better Kai again." Goku pointed out. "I don't think I caught your name."

Kibito was slightly embarrassed about the fact that he forgot to introduce himself, but then again he did get punched in the noes. "My name is Kibito." He said politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Kibito," Goku said with his usual 'Son Grin' plastered on his face. They walked over to the two Kais and when Goku cleared his throat, which clearly wasn't enough to get there attention. Goku sighed. "This is why I was training in the first place."

"I can't say that I blame you." Kibito replied. "Excuse me gentlemen."

The two Kais stopped their arguing and looked at the guy responsible for the deed to see Goku standing next to Kibito. They were freaking out because for the Supreme Kai to send Kibito to Otherworld. Something big was going on in one of their quadrants.

"I need to speak to Goku and the North Kai in private," Kibito told them. "If you would please hold your argument till I'm finished I would greatly appreciate it."

They listened to him without question, and dropped the argument until the business was taken care of. Though King Kai did stick his tong out at his rival before taking off.

When they were out of the way, Kibito brought Goku and King Kai to the Supreme Kai's Planet. Where they saw the Supreme Kai himself. Goku being his usual self, was being very relaxed not really knowing what was going on. The Supreme Kai began to speak. "Hello North Kai, Goku, I am the Kaioshin. Something, or I should say someone has arrived in the northern quadrant of the universe who just so happens to be the only one to reunite the two Sister Universes."

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" the North Kai screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hugh? Sister Universes? What are you talking about? And what does this have to do with me?" Goku asked. Now he's not the brightest star in the sky, but they couldn't blame him on this one. I mean…no one on Earth had even heard of that one.

"Well, Goku I can't say that I blame you," the Supreme Kai sighed. "It all happened so long ago that despite the fact that your saiyan ancestors were there, it was almost passed out of all knowledge in your race. In fact you also look like one of the people who experienced that tragic day when the Silver Millennium was destroyed."

"Silver..Millennium?" Goku asked. _'Why does that sound familiar? Hmm…maybe Vegeta said something about it. Besides he did say 'almost passed out of all knowledge'.''_

"It involves you because this young lady is on Earth," Shin informed them. "And I want to bring her here for you to train her once she is adjusted to this universe. I say…two weeks should do just fine for her adjustment period. It's to prepare her mentally. And the North Kai will be providing the communication needed in order to speak to her."

"But what do you mean by all of this? What's going on?" Goku asked, scratching his head and trying to make sense of everything.

**Good question Goku. What is going on here? Don't worry folks most of the questions will be answered in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. I would like some reviews.**


	3. Ch 3 Questions answered

**Before we begin, I have some good news, and some bad news. The bad news is that I just lost my beta. The good news is that she's got a job. So congratulations Saiyansweetheart. Let's see here, last time there were a lot of questions and even fewer answers. This time there will be some questions answered. There will be a few more questions and they will be answered at a later time. The only thing I own in this story is Temari! Nothing else!**

**Ch. 3 Questions answered**

Bulma and Temari return long before anyone showed up. She didn't want to buy too many things clinging on the hope that she would go home very soon. No one could blame her for that, not even Vegeta would.

It was fifteen minuets before any of the guests were to show up, Temari dressed in what she was going to ware for the evening. It was a a nice white blouse, blue jeans, and black heals. One problem, she still had a nasty bruise on her right arm form her sparing match with Vegeta. She went to the bathroom to get the makeup that Bulma insisted that she should get to maybe conceal it, when she sees a spray can with a bean on the label it read 'Senzu Spray'. (Idea from HurricaneGohan94)

_Flashback:_

"_Bulma-chan." Temari said trying to sound causal._

_"Hai, Temari-chan?" Bulma asked._

"_Your tou-san never told me how I was healed."_

"_Oh that's because he doesn't know much about that stuff. Vegeta gave you what's called a senzu bean."_

"_What's that?"_

"_It's a small bean with a lot of power. It speeds healing so fast that's there's practically nothing left of your injuries. But then again, there are some things that it can't fix."_

"_Like what?" Temari asked timidly. She was frightened at the prospect of the super healing bean not being able to save her._

"_The heart virus, but you don't have to worry about it, because if it wasn't for Mari-Trunks then we wouldn't have had the cure for it."_

"_Mari Trunks…like…he's from the future?"_

_"Un, and he came here to not only save Goku-san from the deadly illness, but he helped us fight the androids that threatened the Earth, six years ago." ((Yeah,))_

"_So I assume that it went according to plan?"_

"_Not quite."_

__End flashback:__

"Well, that was an enlightening conversation." Temari said as she read over the directions to the spray. She learned a lot about the Z-Senshi, and everyone they had faced. She checked the can to see if it had any inside, and sprayed it on her right arm and it healed the bruise faster then you could say, 'Yamcha's gonna die!' _'Man that guy was a real baka to cheat on her. I still can't believe that he's a famous baseball player.'_ She then went to her bed where she meant to rest her eyes for a few moments, but instead she fell asleep.

…

_She wakes up to find herself in the void that she was in only less than twenty-four hours ago. She looks around to try and see if she's not alone. "Hello?" Her voice echoed across the void just like last time. "Hello!" She shouted. This time she thought heard someone's voice. "Hello? Is someone there?"_

_"Help me." She heard someone say. Then a woman appeared as a vortex just appeared from out of nowhere. It was two dimensional just like the on that brought her there in the first place. But let's just say that that's not what's on her mind._

_The woman looked like an older version of a friend of her best friend, but she had platinum blond hair instead, and they were in the same fashion as her friend too. They were pigtails with buns. She wore a white dress, and had gold earrings, but what really set her apart was that she had a crescent moon on her forehead like Sailor V. "Help me, Rin-chan." The woman pleaded._

_"Rin?" Temari asked. "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Temari."_

_"Temari-chan."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"On Earth I am called Selene, goddess of the moon. I am the Queen of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity."_

_"Serenity-samma?"_

_"Hai Temari-chan, do you remember?"_

_"It rings a bell, but…I don't know." She held her head trying to focus on the memory that it came from with no success._

_"You must awaken further if you are to rescue me from this place."_

_"Awaken? You mean this is a dream?" Queen Serenity, put her hand on Temari's head and she felt a strange energy._

...

She woke up to find a green hand near her face. She freaked out until she remembered that they had a green friend that could heal. "Oh, I'm sorry for freaking out like that." She said in the most apologetic way possible for her. Which was better then what most people's best was.

"It's okay Temari-chan. Vegeta-san, though he would never admit it, was worried about you. So he told me to check up on you." The green guy who's name she had forgotten said.

"How long have I been out?" She asked looking at the sky. The sun was finally starting to make it's way to the window outside the balcony.

"I'm not sure, but we've been waiting for you for a half an hour."

"I slept for forty-five minuets?"

"Hey, not only have you had a training session with Vegeta-san, but let's not forget that you went shopping today too." He said to ease her anxiety.

"Your right. Arigato." ((Thank you))

"Dobitashite." ((Your welcome)) He said smiling in a way that seemed to calm her. "So, shall we?"

"Of course. I'm sorry Bulma told me your name, but I forgot it already."

"My name is Dende."

"Well at least I didn't call you 'little green'." He let out a chuckle as they left her room and went to the common room in silence.

After they entered the common room they introduced themselves to the brown spiky haired girl.(AN: They are all warring the same stuff that they wore in the Buu Saga. And Tien's wearing formal ware.)

Everyone was being kind, but they were really curious about her too, and asked her things like, 'Where are you from?' or, 'How did you get here?' and 'Why were you shot in the shoulder?'

Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. "URUSAI!" ((SHUTUP!)) She finally shouted. Vegeta knew that it was going to happen, despite his best efforts to get them to stop. "I'm done with answering your questions!" She then stormed out of the room.

"That went well." Piccolo said sarcastically. He too tried to stop them from making her snap.

"I'll go speak with her." Vegeta said as he got up and followed after her.

"Oh yeah, and he's gonna make her calm down." Yamcha said not even bothering to hide his sarcasm.

"For your information Yamcha, he happens to be the best person to help her." Piccolo said to the idiot known as Yamcha.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because from the moment she walked in I saw that she was in the same boat as him. He can help her recover much more quickly then she could on her own, and frankly…I think she can help him too."

...

"Temari!" Vegeta called out to her. She stopped but kept her back to him. "I know it's hard, but if you're to heal at all, then you need to open up, and tell us what happened. Admitting it is the first step in the healing process."

She turned around and gave him a blank expression on her face in order to hide her feelings. "Your one to talk. You don't even tell them the reason your so bitter." She said her voice devoid of all emotion.

"Don't change the subject on me." he scolded her. "And for your information, I did tell my story once. Maybe not all of it, but I did tell them why I was so cruel in a nutshell."

"And what's the nutshell?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I did a lot of bad things for a bad guy who would treat me like dirt." Vegeta began. "I would kill innocent people and actually enjoyed it. But then I met Kakarot, though he called himself Goku, and he turned my life around. He's been dead for almost six years now, but if it wasn't for him, I would've never broken away from the monster who not only tortured me, but killed my father and destroyed my home planet." His eyes were watery but no tears fell from them. "To conclude this…'nutshell,' if I hadn't opened up like I did, I would never be a father, a husband, and someone that would want to help you."

Temari had a look of ice that made Vegeta want to recoil, but he stayed his ground. "Really." She didn't ask, but stated in a 'I don't believe this. It's too cheesy.' tone. "You obviously rehearsed this." She then turned to walk away, but she felt a strong hand grab her wrist. She turned back around to see Vegeta with a firm grip that she wouldn't be able to get out of without letting her go. "Let go of me!" she shouted.

He had to stop her from shutting everyone out of her life. He had to do something…anything. Now I would be lying if I said he meant to do this. To be honest he didn't know why he did it. It was completely O.O.C. for him. If he would ever retell this story, he would say that he felt as if he was possessed by some supernatural force.

He put his arms around her, and held her.

Holding her tightly in a hug she could not escape from. It took a few seconds before she finally returned the hug and began to cry. "I know it's gong to be hard, but you don't have to do it alone. You've got me, Bulma, everyone here. Well…maybe not Yamcha." she giggled. "But we can all help you heal. And I know your pain."

"You were beaten?"

"Yes. Raped?"

She gasped. "More times then I can count."

He held the brown haired saiyan girl for what felt like an eternity. He then released her and put his hand on her shoulders, and looked her right in the eyes. "So…what do you say? Give these guys more shot?"

Temari smiled and nodded. "Domo arigato. And don't worry sensei, I won't tell anyone about the hug." She then wiped the tears from her eyes.

'_That's a relief' _The Saiyan Prince thought to himself. They then went back to the common room and all eyes were on them, but mostly on Temari.

"I'm sorry that I snapped like that. I think that it's best that I tell you my story. And don't worry I'll answer your questions after I tell you my story." She looked around Yamcha couldn't believe that Vegeta could turn her around. Piccolo just had the 'I told you so.' look on his face directed at Yamcha. Everyone else was glad for the change that Vegeta caused.

"As you know I'm from another universe. I was raised in the city of Tokyo, Japan. I had a great life, with a good detective for a tou-san, and a great cook for a ka-san. And for the longest time…everything was…perfect. But one day it all changed."

Silence fell upon the room as they waited for her to continue.

"My tou-san was killed by some creep with a gun. He died saving a young girl named Tsukino Usagi, and she is now my best friend. I was five years old when that happened."

Everyone had some degree or other of sadness on their faces.

"Then a year and a half later, ka-san thought that she had found a great guy. And I thought he was pretty good too. Six months later they married and then reality hit us both hard, as we discovered that what we did was the greatest mistake ever. His name is Akimichi Yoshi."

"_He shot her I'd bet my life on it."_ the Saiyan Prince told Piccolo.

"_That makes since."_ the namekian replied.

"Then for the next five years my life was a living hell. Ka-san and I were beaten for his own enjoyment. And what's worse is that he did things to me that I will not say for the sake of the chibies'." Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, but she forced them down. "I never told anyone, not even Usagi-chan. You're all the first to know. Then one day, he called me to his office. I was nervous, because I didn't know what was going to happen. But as it turned out he wanted me to work for him.

"He told me that I could do what ever I wanted to do in his 'business'. And in return he would pay me, but what got me to do it was when he said, that neither myself or ka-san would be harmed. I took the deal for ka-san. But if I messed up I would be beaten along with ka-san until I did it right." Vegeta knew that feeling, when he was a boy Frieza told him that if he didn't do what he said then he would kill his father. But in the end he still killed him anyway.

"As a few of you already know I do free running as a hobby. I used those skills to get evidence to put his compaction in jail. It was the closest I got to justice. Well for my first job I was a little too eager to please. I hit the highest security fortresses I could get into, which was the most powerful of all the mobster in Tokyo. I got the information to the Police as an anonymous tip. And some of the mobster's men found out it was me somehow, and I was attacked. I was fortunate that some of Yoshi's guys that actually liked me were near by, I don't think I would have lived much longer if it wasn't for them, because they drove me to the hospital. And the insane thing is that while I was there, the doctors said that I healed at an accelerated rate. Almost… inhuman, and I got stronger too.

"Then over the last…almost two years I got better and then well…after all that time. I got caught by the one man I never wanted to get caught by. Yoshi. I saw him kill a man while I was trying to gain information that would sent him to prison, and I got caught. I wasn't being careless, he just…he just knew that one day I would betray him." She saw the looks on their faces they said 'Oh snap.' (Basically it's a flashback to Ch. 1 to this point) "And the rest you know. So any questions?"

"Did that creep Yoshi ever show any concern at all?" Oolong asked.

"Well he did when I was at the hospital, but he told to not get used to it."

"Who is Sailor V?" Bulma asked this one.

"She's a superhero who usually stops jewelry heists, but for some reason she decided to save my life. I would've been a goner if it wasn't for her."

"What's she look like?" Roshi asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you old pervert. Bulma-chan told me all bout you." Everyone snickered at that.

"Do you think that there is a connection between the crescent moon on that cat's forehead, and the one on Sailor V?" Piccolo asked.

"I think so, I mean why else would they have it?"

Vegeta couldn't hold his question any longer. "Are your parents your real parents?" He received a lot of dirty looks from almost everyone in the room.

"No." That got a lot of surprised looks. "Ka-san's a blond, and tou-san was a redhead, so genetically I'm not theirs. But I found out while I was in the hospital I was looking up stuff, you know for practice. I found out that ka-san's barren, and that she would never be able to have children. So I'm adopted. So I did a little more digging, and found out that I was found at the front doors of that very hospital. I was never born there. In fact…I had…surgery…done on me." She looked embarrassed at the secrete that she was about to spill.

"What kind of surgery?" Gohan asked.

"It was to remove something. It was long black and fluffy." Almost everyone had a look of disbelief on their faces. "And it was at the end of my tailbone."

"I knew it." Vegeta said allow everyone in the room to know that it was him. "You're a Saiya-jin."

"But you said that a Saiya-jin's hair is black, not brown." Yamcha said in a smart-alecky tone.

"True, but she has a rare genetic abnormality that switches hair color with tail color." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk. Yamcha did not look happy.

"I don't get it. I mean what kind of proof do you have that I'm a Saiya-jin?" Temari demanded.

"Well, the first thing to tip me off was after I gave you the senzu. Your ki shot up more then it should've. Also your mussel mass increased as well." At this point he got out of the chair he was sitting in and continued. "Also the senzu as you know speeds healing, but it also keeps the average human being full up to ten days, and this morning…well…your appetite just screamed that you're a Saiya-jin." This got shocked looks from almost everyone. "Then your training today was another sign. You breezed through the basics like if it was nothing. And during our spar…I saw your scar." That made Temari blush. "Freak accident, trust me. And even your telling of the time that you were in the hospital gave it away."

He soon had everyone convinced but then the question came up. "But how?" Chi-Chi asked. "Can there be Saiya-jins in more than one universe?"

"You never know." Piccolo replied.

Mrs. Briefs finally came in the room and said. "Sorry to interrupt, but dinner's ready."

They ate dinner the way you would expect. Many of the people were used to seeing the Saiya-jin boys eat a lot, so Temari eating like them didn't surprise them as much. It just simply confirmed what Vegeta said. So they finished their meal and then Vegeta told her everything about their people, and their abilities.

"So what now? I mean you opened a door that I will never be able to shut." Temari said after absorbing all the information that she was given.

"Just live your life like you normally would. At lease…as best as you can anyway." Bulma said.

"I know it's gonna be hard, but at least your not alone, and you have all the answers to the questions that your gonna have in the future." Gohan said, it made her feel at ease.

"**And you can gain training from the strongest people in the universe."** Said a voice that came from out of nowhere.

"Who's that? Who's there?" Temari demanded as she got into the defensive stance that Vegeta taught her earlier that day.

"Kaio-samma? Why are you…" Tien's was then cut off by said Kai.

"**I'm need to speak to Temari about an opportunity that has opened it's doors to her."** The Kai said.

"What kind of opportunity?" Vegeta asked.

"**It's a private matter."**

"PPIVATE MATTER?" Chi-Chi shouted. "I DON'T THINK SO! I THINK WE WOULD ALL LIKE TO HEAR THIS ONE RIGHT GUYS?" They all nodded in agreement, and were just glad that they were not on the receiving end of her screaming.

"**Alright, alright I'll talk. Look I'm just the messenger here. Plus I'm already dead, so you can't kill me. She's going to receive training from the Kaioshin."**

This had mixed results. Being either, "Who?" or "What! The only ones using the latter response being Piccolo and Dende.

"**Hay can you guys hold on a sec?"** He then started to argue with someone and they only heard one side of it so they had no idea what was going on. **"What... No... Because I said so that's why... Don't question me... What!? How can you side with him... Oh, alright. Fine, you know the drill."**

"**Hay guys! How's it going?"** Asked and all too familiar voice to all but the three children and Temari.

"Goku…is that you?" Chi-Chi asked. She looked like she was on the verge of tears at hearing her husband's voice.

"Dad." Gohan said a huge smile was on his face.

"**Of course it is guys, who else could it be?"** Everyone who knew him were all glad to hear his voice, though Vegeta would never want to admit that.

"So Kakarot, what brings you into this conversation?" Vegeta asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"**Well, the Kaioshin wants me to help her train. And don't worry, we'll be done before the school year since you're gonna want to have her make some friends in this universe."**

"But why now, and why this kid?" Roshi asked.

"**Well it's because apparently, she's the only one who can reunite the Sister Universes."** Piccolo and Dende's eyes went wide with this information, while everyone else was confused.

"Hold on Goku." Piccolo began. "Do you mean…"

"**Yes it does Piccolo, but she's supposed to figure that out for herself."** Goku said quickly cutting Piccolo off from finishing his question.

"What do you mean by all of this? Why do I have to figure it all out myself?" Temari asked close to an outrage.

"**Well, it's part of the rules I want to tell you but then I'd get into trouble. So back on topic. Are you interested in training?"**

Temari was deep in thought. She'd have to go to another location, because Goku was dead and couldn't train her there. She didn't want to do it alone. Then she got an idea. "Sure, but under one condition."

There was a slight pause. **"Were lessening."** Goku said.

Temari cleared her thought and said, "Only if Gohan and Goten can come with me."

The reply to all was "WHAT?"

"Think about it. Gohan can improve a great deal there, Goten's never known his father, and think about it Chi-Chi-chan. You can save the money that you usually use for groceries and use it for you. You can go shopping, relax at a spa. You could even send Gohan to school a year early and even save up on his college fund." If nothing else the education part of the persuasion did it, though Goten seeing his father for the first time did persuade her a good deal.

"It's alright with me, but what about them?"

"Un, I think that's a great idea." Gohan said.

"I get to meet my tou-san!" Goten shouted with glee.

"**They agree."** Goku said I a cherry tone. **"I'll see you in two weeks okay guys?"**

"Alright, see you then." Temari said. With that the connection was cut off.

"Well, if your going there, I'll have do amp up your training. "Vegeta said. "But then again, you'll probably have what you'll need to do before the end of the week."

"And that is?"

"Ki manipulation." Vegeta said in a 'Duh' tone of voice.

"Oh right." Temari said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. As time continued, on they all got to know her a little more, and she got to know them. All in all, it all turned out alright.

**So what do you think? Please review. And if anyone is interested, then they can be a beta for this story.**


	4. Ch 4 Training and Dreaming

**Okay, I know it took forever to get this out, thanks for being so patent with me. I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. I do however own a few of these people that you have read so far, and will soon read about. This story is brought to you by a twenty-one year old Christian.**

**Ch. 4 Training and Dreaming**

Like Goku said, it took two weeks before she got used to the 'Sister Universe'. And she was ready to go for her training with Goku. She had already learned to use her ki in the form of spheres, waves, and she even learned to fly. Getting stronger, faster, and far more skilled than before.

It was the day that she, Gohan, and Goten, were to go to the planet. Temari and Gohan were training in the G.R. so he could see how good she was, she gave him a run for his money in base form, but he still won, he was that out of practice. Then again she did have a lot more power than she first thought she did. Add that to the power she got during her training, she just might reach Super Saiyan in a year give or take.

Trunks and Goten were playing in the indoor garden for the last time for a while. They were always hanging out during the two weeks, so Temari got to know the child very well. Then Kibito finally arrives to take the children to begin training. Vegeta got to speak to him about something that you will find out about near the end of the chapter. Once it was told to him, the kids walked in.

"Yamamoto Temari, I assume?" the pink man asked.

"Yes sir, that's me." she replied. The three then said there goodbyes, though they would've gotten there sooner if not for Chi-Chi taking so long in taking goodbye. They made it in a flash. They saw a purple sky with many moons. And for some reason, the sky color made Temari feel at home. As if where ever she was from a planet with the same color sky as that place. The many moons just made it feel different.

She was snapped out of a trance she didn't even know she was in when she heard a kind voice say, "Wow Gohan, look at you! You're a giant!" she turned around to see Goku with his typical grin. Gohan was smiling back at his father.

"I'm so happy to see you again." he then embraced his father in a hug that he gladly returned.

Goten was hiding behind Temari's leg, looking really scared. "It's okay Goten-kun." Temari said to her little friend. "That's your tou-san."

Goku by this time had looked over at them and saw the boy. The son he never knew he had until two weeks ago. "TOU-SAN!" Goten jumped into his father's arms almost knocking him off his feet. It was a heart warming moment that made Temari miss her adoptive father, and longed to meet her biological father. He loved her. So there had to be a reason he and her mother sent her to Earth.

"You wanna be an airplane?" Goku asked.

"Yeah!" Goten replied, and with that, they wound up getting in some bonding time before training.

After sometime he put down his son to look at the young girl. She had long brown hair that she kept up in a pony tail that tended to spike, but some of her hair that wasn't long enough to conform into the ponytail stuck out and spiked. She usually applied hair gel to keep those spikes under control, but she decided that she didn't have to do that in this universe. Her bangs also spiked in front of her face. She wore a brown t-shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. Her onyx eyes looking right at his.

He asked if they could find a place to speak alone. So they went and found this place on the lake with a large stone pillar standing in the center of the lake. They landed and saw in the ground, was the hilt of a sword.

"It's nice to meet you Goku-san…I-I-I mean Goku-senci" Temari mentally berated herself for messing up like that.

"It's okay Temari, no one's prefect." he said. It was almost like he knew how to comfort her, because she felt a lot better.

"Your right. Oie, do you have A.D.H.D? Because that would explain a lot about you." ((Hey))

"I don't know." (AN: People with this disorder tend to be able to read people better than most others. It's just that some people are very dense sometime. Like Goku.)

"Eh, what's up with that sword?" she asked.

"Not sure. I never came here before. I assume that you know some things about your heritage."

"Everything that Vegeta-senci knows, which is a lot more than you do." she said as she gained a smirk.

"True, but I learned a few thing while I was here."

"Like?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"That stone around your neck is only found on our ancestral home planet. It's also very rare, and can be confused for a black diamond if you don't have a discerning eye. So you obviously came from there, and it's really expensive."

"So?" she put her hand around the stone.

"Your from a high ranking family."

"R-r-really?"

"Yeah, only the high ranking, a.k.a. the really rich could get those."

"Then that would mean…" she said holding her the stone tighter.

"That's right. Your from a line of very strong Saiya-jin."

"I…I don't believe it."

"It's a very strong possibility Temari. I mean…look at you. It took me years to get at your level, and now I'm one of the strongest dead guys you'll ever meet." Temari giggled, "I say, with enough training, you could become a Super Saiya-jin in less than a year."

"You think that I'm going to become a Super Saiya-jin by age fourteen, when you were only twenty-four when _you _did it?" she could not believe what she was hearing.

"I don't think your going to do it, I know that your going to do it. Your stronger then you think Temari. There is so much potential in you that even Vegeta noticed, and he's taken the time to train you for the last two weeks." he said, she began to look confident.

She didn't know why, but she felt that he too was familiar to her. Not just because of Goten. In fact some of the people like Krillin, Chi-Chi, Even Gohan looked familiar to her when she first saw them. Yet she couldn't put her finger on it, and it kinda drove her nuts.

"So is that it?" she asked.

"For now, un. Let's head back." ((Yeah.)) Before they were about to head back to the others they came to them. Even the Kaio-Shin was there.

"Hello Temari-chan. I am the Kaio-Shin." he said in a cheerful tone.

"Can I call you Shin for short?" Temari asked.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU?!" Kibito screamed at the top of his lungs, but before he could continue his rant.

"Yes you may." Kibito does the classic anime faint. They then share a laugh and Shin begins to explain why they are there. "This sword is why I brought you all here, and the fact that Goku-kun, and Temari-chan are here has made is easier to have everyone here. Gohan-kun, I want _you_ to pull it out."

"M-me?" Gohan asked in a stunned tone.

"Now try to pull it out. No one else has done it. If you are able to pull it from the rock, you will be the first." The Kaio-Shin said as Gohan tapped the blade.

"This reminds me of the tale of King Arthur and the Sword in the Stone that I read as a little kid." Gohan said softly as he felt the blade. Shin smirked, while Kibito's face didn't change. Then, Gohan took a deep breath, and grabbed the blade.

"Good luck, Gohan." Goku said.

"Thanks." Gohan smirked. Then, he began to pull. His face scrunch up in concentration as he continued to pull, but the sword wouldn't move! Then, Gohan's hands slipped!

"Gak!" Gohan gasped as he slipped and landed on his head, and the ground shook. "STUPID HANDS!"

"Gohan-kun, are you okay?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad that Vegeta didn't see that. I'd never hear the end of it."

Kibito was about to tell him to give up, but Temari shot him a glare to say nothing. "Try again, this time as a Super Saiya-jin two."

"Man, you guys weren't kidding abut this thing." he said with surprise, "Common hands…be strong, be strong, be strong."

Temari was just a little weirded out by his mantra. But she could understand that it was a bit of a psychological thing. Kibito was just smirking and Temari shot him yet another glare. This one telling him to have more faith in him. It sacred him and he realized that he was getting on her bad side, and that is the one place no one in either of the Sister Universes in their right mind wanted to be.

Shin saw this and he smiled knowing that it was going to get better between the two. He then drew his attention to Gohan, and he went straight to Super Saiyan two. That astounded everyone except Goku, because he sensed that he's not as powerful as he was before. He was glad that Temari had struck that deal with the Kais.

Gohan put his hands on the sword, gritted his teeth and began to pull once again. This was the first time she had seen the seconded level, she saw the first level plenty of times for two weeks and she still can't get over that transformation, and the lighting coming off his aura, just made it even more amazing. Although she can't sense ki quite yet, she feels that Goku is far more powerful then he's letting on.

Her thought patterns were interrupted by the braking of rock under Gohan's feet. Then the sword began to come out leaving cracks on the top of the pillar. And with one mighty yell he pulled out the sword!

"Gohan-kun, you did it!" Shin cheered.

"Yeah! Way to go!" Temari screamed.

"Alright!" Goku and Gohan shouted at the same time.

"The Z-Sword is free!" Kibito shouted in surprise.

"Good work Gohan-kun." Shin said. "Kibito, I need you to watch Gohan-kun during his individual training. I will help Temari-chan. Goku-kun, I think that Goten-kun should be with you for individual training."

"Sounds good to me." Temari said. They flew off to get started on that.

…

Temari and Shin had arrived at the desired location. He picked up a stick and put it into the palm of his hand. "Oh no," Temari complained, "don't tell me this is like the whole 'take the pebble out of my hand' thing."

He Kai chuckled, "No Temari-chan, this is something completely different."

"Okay, how does it work?" she asked a little more excitedly.

"Simple, you must create a vortex to take the stick out of my hand, then have it transported to your own hand."

"How do I do that?"

"Use your chakara."

"My what?"

"It is a combination of your physical and your spiritual energy. The two energies are the two puzzle pieces. So you have to learn to use both energies before you can use chakara."

"Okay, I guess it makes since. I already know how to use both energies." She said to herself. "How do they work together?"

…

Goku and Goten were having a blast sparing. It was necessary in order to figure out how strong the boy was. And boy let me tell you, he's very strong. Stronger then Temari.

After the spar was finished, Goku decided to ask how he's that strong. He was shocked to find out that Goten is trained by his mother. Trunks sparing with him made more since though. They then decided to spar for the rest of individual training time.

…

Gohan was using the Z-Sword, but he was having difficulty with it being so heavy, and we all know why, but they don't. Despite the fact that he was being mean in the beginning, Kibito gained a lot of respect for the boy, and was helping him become one with the sword.

…

After some time they finally got to do the group training. But before they can begin, Goku had to gauge her power. Thank goodness she was given a tutorial on chakara, she wasn't drained at all. In fact she had energy she needed to burn. When she got to her max, Goku knew that his prediction was correct. She would ascend to Super Saiyan in less then a year.

They had training everyday of the week. And they got stronger, and Gohan's battle sense was getting back to the way they were all those years ago. His strength from those days returned quickly as well. Goten became a Super Saiyan in just a month. Temari was catching up because, she was still finding more power than she originally thought she had before. Temari and Gohan quickly became friends during their training together.

She had figured out chakara in three days, and was so determined to get the stick in her hand in the size that Shin wanted, she got it by the end of the first week. The next three weeks that lead up to Goten's ascension was learning when to use the vortexes in combat.

…

But things got heavy one night as they slept. Temari had one of those worse case scenarios. Her dream went a little like this.

_R.E.M. State:_

_She was happy. She saw a man, woman and a little baby at least a few weeks old. They were on the lake shore having an outing, It was beautiful sight. It made her smile, but then she realized something. It was their voices. She had heard them before. She thought about it, and realized…they were from her memory. From the day she was born. That's where she heard them before. _'I could learn my real name.'_ She thought to herself. She walked over already knowing that if they could see her they would've acknowledged her already._

_The woman was beautiful she saw where she got her looks from. Her ivory skin contrasting with her ebony hair, and let's not forget the necklace around her neck. It was the same stone that was around her neck. Temari looked like her mother, save the hair, and it's color, and the height too. The style was like her father's. She saw the baby in the blue blanket. She knew that was her baby blanket, and it confirmed her suspicions. That was her._

"_How do you think our little girl will turn out?" the woman asked while the baby was giggling._

_"I'm not sure Konan, but I know she'll be strong. I mean common, she's got a power level of twenty thousand for crying out loud. One thing's for sure, she'll be strong." the man replied. _

_"TWENTY THOUSAND!?" Temari screamed, "THAT'S TWICE THE POWER BROLY HAD AS A BABY!"_

_Konan and her mate gasped at the same time. "Oh no." she said._

"_It's alright, give her here." she gave him the baby and he placed her into the bushes. The baby started to cry. "It's alright little one. You'll be okay, just please be strong." she did what she was told and stopped crying. "Just act natural." he told Konan._

_Then a woman landed. She looked beautiful, but evil. She even had a scouter on her face. It just didn't have the glass, just the listening part. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"_

_"Narissa," the man said as if nothing was going on, "what brings you here?"_

_"Well I haven't seen Konan for awhile. In fact you disappeared around the time that one could be seen as pregnant."_

_"What's she getting at?" Temari asked. "Is she…afraid of me? Why?"_

_"Common," the man said, "do you really think that we had a child yet? We've been trying yes, but we don't have one."_

_"They were trying to protect me?" Temari asked._

_"Tell me now or I'll kill you!" Narissa threatened._

_"We don't know what your talking about!" Konan screamed._

_"You know what I'll be frank. I'll kill you either way, and here's why. I know you have a child. That's right you have a leak." that caused them to gasp. The man breathed a few saiyan curses under his breath. "So since I'm pretty sure that it's here. I really don't need you." she said, as she lifted her hand to send a ki blast straight for the man. Only to hit his mate._

_"KONAN!" the man called out to his mate. She fell to the ground and he went to her side._

_"NO!" Temari couldn't take it anymore, weather they couldn't see or hear her or not she was going to intervene. "RAHH!" She made sure she put in enough power to knock her block off…no joke. One problem though. She went right through her. "What!?"_

_"Did you really think that you could stop this Temari?" asked an all too familiar voice that she never wanted to hear for as long as she lived._

_"YOSHI! I"LL KILL YOU!"_

_"I don't think so." she then fell to the ground immobile, and in great pain. "Now watch as your early life gets torn to pieces."_

_"These are my memories." she said to herself in realization._

_"That's right brat." he replied as she watched her mother die in her father's arms._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I do that?" Narissa asked with mock surprise. She then began to laugh, and that sent chills down our hero's spine. She owned the voice that has hunted her for as long as she could remember._

_"YOU MONSTER! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" he screamed, as he launched at her full force._

_"NO! TOU-SAN RUN!" Temari screamed at the top of her lungs. She knew that he couldn't hear her, but she had to try._

_The fight didn't last long as she dodged every attack that he tried to put on her. She then fazed from in front of him, to behind._

_"Bye bye, 'ZZ'." she then stuck her hand into his chest, and Temari couldn't take it as he fell to the ground._

_"NOOOO! TOU-SAN!" she watched him die from all the blood flowing out of his body._

_She watched Narissa search for her younger self, when she saw that Narissa pushed a button on the earpiece scouter. "What is it…what…blast." she pushed the button again. "Well, you are one lucky brat. Trust me when I say this. I will hunt you down…I will find you…and I will kill you." She said in a way that would rival the guy from the movie Taken, and with that being said she laughed and flew away, only a few feet from the bushes containing her younger self._

_"You see Temari, you are weak, always have…always will." he was about to stab her with a knife that materialized into his hand, when she caught the blade in his hand. "What the?"_

"_No Yoshi, your wrong. My tou-san, Dende rest him, said that I was born with a power level of twenty thousand. That is far greater than what you'll ever have. I can destroy you right here, right NOW!" she regained her lost strength and destroyed him with a single blast. "Your dead now Yoshi." she then saw something coming towards her current location, when she heard her younger self begin to cry. She was about to find out who it that was coming towards them when she felt herself awaken._

_R.E.M. State ends:_

"Gasp!" she was looking around to find herself being surrounded by everyone on the entire planet. "What happened?"

"You were screaming in you sleep Temari." Goku said. "Plus I was hoping you could tell us."

She felt ashamed about what happened. "Well it was quite a nightmare." she then explained to everyone except Goten, what had happened. "Then I killed him, and someone was coming, then I woke up."

"Oh my," Shin said quietly to himself. "This is disturbing indeed."

"Are you sure this was a memory you saw and not…"Kibito was beginning to say when Temari cut him off.

"I'm sure Kibito. You never create people that you've never seen before in your dreams. Plus your subconscious never lies. I know psychology." The large pink man was surprised at this.

"So it could be a memory that you saw from when you were a baby." Goku said, "I mean, if it wasn't for my head injury from when I was a baby, I would've been one serious pain in the butt, because of my mission to destroy the people of Earth." everyone looked at him with different looks on their faces.

Gohan knew about that, so he just had a look that just said 'I know that.' Goten had a 'WHAT?!' look. Same with Kibito. Temari also had the same look as Gohan. As for Shin, he had a look of, 'No duh.' on his face.

…

Well after that incident things went quite well in training. Temari went further in her training to make her parents proud despite the fact they were dead. She knew they had to be watching her from where ever they were. It was going well, then it was one week till they had to leave. When something happened.

You see when a male saiyan reaches fifteen or sixteen they start their final growth spurts. The females on the other hand they start when they are thirteen or fourteen. Either way, they still have to endure nine months of the worse pain they will ever have to experience in their entire lives. Hers decided to begin today.

"THIS SUCKS!" Temari screamed in pain travailed up her spine.

"You can say that again." Gohan said, "That was no fun when at when I had them."

"Great, school's gonna start in a week. How am I supposed to go to school, get good grades, train and have a social life with the growth spurts from hell ruining my life? I'm gonna look like a freak with how fast I'm groooowwwiinnngggg." She stated her problem as another growth spurt hit her in the left leg. Then it hit our favorite pure-blood Saiya-jin.

"That's it!" Goku shouted.

"What's it?" Gohan asked.

"The Room Of Space and Time!"

"Of course! A day out here is a year in there! Tou-san, that's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?"

"It doesn't matter. Sign me up!" Temari said, before another wave of pain hit her.

"You'd need a partner before you could go in there." Goku said.

"I could do it tou-san." Gohan said, "Besides, it'll be good for me to get a little more training done before my first day of school."

"Good idea, although we won't be in the same school building, at lease I can say I have a friend."

"Same here, not sure how they'd react to me having a friend in the Middle School building."

"Wait? What about your entrance exams?"

"Already took them"

"Oh."

…

One week later, it's two days before school begins, and they have to say good bye.

"I don't wanna leave!" Goten wined holding his father's leg, then again, who could blame him. He got to spend so much time with his father there, he didn't want to go.

"I don't want to go either Goten-kun," Temari said, "but we have to. Plus, since I have the power to travel to where ever I want…I could take you with me to see him."

"Really?" the boy got all teary-eyed from this.

"I promise."

"YAY! Temari-chan, you're the best!" he then ran up to her, and hugged her.

"I'll see you soon tou-san." Gohan said as he hugged his father good bye.

"I can't wait for you guys to visit. Your gonna love it there." Goku said with his normal enthusiasm.

"Farewell Goku-senci." Temari said, "We'll see you soon." and with that she used her powers to get them to the lookout. Everything's ready for them thanks to the heads up the gang received from King Kai. Bulma got them each two suits of armor. Vegeta couldn't think of why it was necessary, but he did threaten to knock Gohan's block off if he tried anything to seduce her. That scared him.

So they went in and began their training. It took awhile before they came up with a routine, but they did. They trained for as long as they could before each meal. All of them being prepared by Temari and placed in a very spacious crock-pot. Trust me, it's something that "The Doctor" would love to see. Within the first three months of training, Temari ascended, and here's how.

"Hay, Gohan-kun, how did you ascend to Super Saiya-jin?"

"My tou-san got me there by pushing me into a corner. I remembered all the times I failed to protect those I cared about, and I told myself that I wasn't gonna do that again. I was determined to live to protect them. You want my to do the same for you don't you?"

"Hai."

"Alright remember, the power to become comes in response to a need, not a desire, you have to create that need. And remember to use the pain of loss." she nods and Gohan leaps into the air, with the Z-Sword strapped to his back. "Ka...me...ha…me…HA!" The attack left his hands and Temari caught it.

'_Ahh! This is harder than I thought. Alright Temari, focus!'_

_Flashback sequence:_

_Age 5:_

'I felt something was wrong that day and I should've gone with him to the bank. I could've saved his life. Tou-san, I'm so sorry.' _she thought to herself as she saw the images of his death hunt her mind._

"_Tou-san!" little Temari screamed as she ran to the body bag that had his corps inside._

_Age 7:_

"_KA-SAN!" she screamed as she saw her mother was getting beaten by her step-father, and she was being held back by his men. _'Ka-san, if I knew of my power then, I would've stopped him from hurting us both.'

_The R.E.M. state from earlier this chapter:_

'Ka-san…tou-san…why did you sacrifice yourselves for me. I would've never asked you to do that.' _She thought as she remembered what Narissa did to them…to her. _'Narissa! You're the reason why I'll never see my parents again! Yoshi! You ruined everything! I won't allow you two to win again! I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS!'

_Flashback sequence end:_

"RRRAAAHHH!" With that one mighty yell, she ascended and became the first female Siaya-jin to become a Super Saiya-jin. And she pushed the blast away from herself Gohan didn't even need to dodge.

…

It took time but they progressed far into their training. She learned how to remain calm in Super Saiyan form. It was nearing the time they were to going to leave soon. They decided to have one final spar then they would talk about what he is to expect in school. They were having a Super Saiyan level spar at the first level. Gohan used the sword. Temari had no weapons. He tried to hit her with a vertical slash, but she dodged. She then put her foot on the flat side of the blade twisted it with her foot high on the flat side and be parallel to the floor. Gohan refused to let go of the blade, and Temari wouldn't take her foot off. The opposing forces broke the blade in two.

They then began to argue on who did it. Not in the typical fashion, no. Instead, the tried to take the blame from the other, and they had no idea that a very old Kai was right behind them. But when they did let's just say that Temari was Shaggy and Gohan was Scooby-Doo. "AHHH!" They both screamed.

They then were told that he had the power to bring about their hidden power. So Gohan went for it, but Temari decided to wait for when she thought it was time to do it. Which would be after she got to the second level. I know what your thinking. The payment. Well, the Old Kai's not dumb. You see, When they told him of her origins, he knew not to get on her bad side. So it was for free.

Then it the time came to leave the chamber. When they came out of the chamber the two were ready to take on anything. Temari then used her power to return the Old Kai, back to the Supreme Kai's Planet, where he could explain everything. The gang walked up to see Temari had grown a lot. I mean she's as tall as Gohan! And she _was_ as tall as tall as Krillin before she went in there.

Piccolo gave her something to ware that didn't make her stand out in the crowd if she went to a public place. Good thing too, because they needed to go shopping for her school stuff. Cloths, backpack, notebooks, binders, pens, and pencils.

She then saw her kindred spirit. She smiled at him, while Vegeta just had his normal scowl. That was until she went Super Saiyan, then he gave her a smile, showing that he was proud of his student. _'You may have been trained under Kakarot and his brat, but you were trained by me first.'_

Temari and Bulma went shopping for the supplies that were needed, and by the end of the day, she had already seen where the school was in Satin City, even set up a daily schedule for training. She was preparing her cloths for the first day of school when she heard the universe tell her that things were about to get interesting. She sighed remembering how she got started on that.

_Flashback:_

_Temari had finally got the stick form Shin's hand to her own. "YES! I DID IT!"_

"_Good work Temari-chan. Now for the next step in you training. You must learn to use it in combat." Shin told her._

"_Sounds easy enough." well she quickly learned that it wasn't as easy as she thought. "UGH! Why can't I do it!"_

"_Try listening to the universe."_

"_Say what? I mean I have a friend that's a Miko, and she can see the future sometimes, but she could never hear the universe, that's for sure."_

"_Temari-chan, this is an ability that only you have. Try meditating, open your mind, and listen to the universe. It will take some time. And once you do you won't need to concentrate to hear it."_

_Flashback Ends:_

"Yikes. I just hope that I can handle it. Whatever it is." She then wet to sleep, she had a big day ahead of her.

Vegeta had just finished his evening training, and he decided to check on Temari. He opened the door to her room. She had been asleep for an hour, and the way that she was sleeping surprised him. Unlike the way she used to sleep, with her curled up into a ball. She was sprawled out allover the bed snoring softly.

He walked over to her bed and looked at her has he remembered the last time he was in her room.

_Flashback:_

_Vegeta had just finished his evening training, and was heading to bed when he felt a ki spike coming from Temari's room. "What gong on?" he asked himself. He rushed to the guest wing where her room was and before he even reached the door he heard her screaming at the top of her lungs. He opened the door and he saw her kicking and flailing in her sleep. "Temari!" he ran to her side and got her. "Temari wake up!" he started to shack her, but it didn't work. "Temari, your having a nightmare! TEMARI!" he had to do something. He had to calm her down, but how?_

_He once again wrapped her arms around her. It took a few seconds, but she started to calm down. He stayed there for awhile to make sure that she was fine. When he felt that it was alright to go, he walked to the door, and looked back and said, "Sleep well Temari."_

_Flashback Ends:_

Vegeta sighed realizing that he's going soft on her. "Oh brother, and to think I told Kibito about that incident." he walked out of the room and looked back at the girl. "Good luck at school." and with that he walked out of her room. _'Why am I like this around her? Is it because she knows my pain? Ugh! Why!? I feel like I'm changing. But why and into what? Ever since I saw her that night, something happened to me. I don't know what, but I'm going to find out.' _this was really driving him nuts. He didn't know where these feelings were coming from. He went to his room that he shared with his mate and went to sleep.

…

The woman that was in Temari's dream was real alright. Narissa was searching for the girl tirelessly. She need her out of her way for her plan to work. "Rahhh!" she shouted, "Kid's probably off world! I've spent thirteen years searching for the brat on this planet, and I still have nothing! Where is the CHILD!"

"You sound like your getting frustrated." said a feminine voice.

"Who are you?" she turned around to see a woman with red hair and brown eyes, horns were sticking out of her arms.

"Herodias, it's been a long time." the redhead said to the saiyan in front of her. She stepped out of the vortex that she came from and walked up to her.

"My name is Narissa! I don't know who you are or where your from, but if you don't leave right now I'm…" she was cut off by the woman touching her for head reviling all her memories from her past life. She smirked as she remembered her old friend. "Beryl-samma my old friend, it's been a long time."

…

A man with wild black hair wearing green robes was mediating in front of a fire pit when he received a vision that disturbed him. Then the fire went out. His mate walked in just moments later. "Bardock, what's wrong?" she asked. She was wearing red robes her short black hair as it always is.

Her mate turned around the "X" shaped scar on his face was visible in the moonlight. The full moon had come and gone. "Something bad is about to happen Gine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I saw it, and if that isn't bad enough the fire pit went out. We both know it's a bad omen if the fire pit goes out."

**What a twist! He's back! Or did you expect that with the way I write? Anywho, I hope you didn't mind the flashbacks and stuff. This one had a lot of them in my opinion. Wow…I hope you didn't mind the wait, and you enjoyed it. Please review, and God bless you.**


	5. Ch 5 Enter Sailor Universe

**Hello my faithful readers! I know it's been a long time since I posted a chapter for this story. For that I am sorry. I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon. I do however own Temari and Narissa, and a few other people you're about to read about in this story. Please read and review. This story is brought to you by a 21 year old Christian. Also I want to thank Requiem of Fire for being my new beta.**

**Ch. 5 Enter Sailor Universe**

It's been two months since Temari started going to school. She was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, when once again she hears a commotion. "Bank robbers… Again." She huffed. Then as always, with a wave of her hand, she had removed the handcuffs from the police, and had them on the men that were robbing the bank. And she disarmed them as well. All of this was done from the rooftop of a building just across the street.

She's been stopping crime like that since she started at Orange Star Middle School. It was usually stopped by Satin Videl. Why not her famous father who defeated Cell? It was very simple. He's a chicken! A coward! Someone who's not very reliable. His daughter, on the other hand, is one of the bravest girls she's ever met in her life. She was able to get Videl to school on time now. Miss Satin got so fed up with trying to beat the strange and unknown vigilantly to the punch that she let her take every morning before the bell-even during school. She gets to stop crime after school.

She was starting to head to school, when she sees the strangest cat she's seen since before she came to the Sister Universe. This cat looked like any normal cat. But this was no ordinary cat. It was a black and white cat with the strangest bald spot she had ever seen. It was like the white cat's she saw with crescent moon, but it also had a third point in the middle. Like taking the center arrow from the Saiyan Royal Crest, and implanted it within the moon symbol. "Let me guess, you can talk like that other cat I came across with a similar mark too, right?"

"As luck would have it, yes." the cat, that was now identified as a female, said. Temari gasped in surprise. She had no idea that she was going to get it right on the money. She didn't even ask the universe.

"Okay, so who are you?"

"I am Cosmos. I'm supposed to guide you as the Senshi, Sailor Universe."

"Sailor…" She asked, "You mean like Sailor V? What am I thinking? You don't even know who that is."

"True, but your supposed to do something great. I just wish I could remember what that is your supposed to do. For you see, my memories have been sealed. I cannot remember what happened before I awakened two months ago, and I was forced to sleep a thousand years ago. I guess it's just one of those things that your supposed to find out for yourself."

"Then how do you know that it's me that's supposed to become this… Sailor Universe?"

"You're not the only one who's in tune with the universe."

"Oh." Temari said in surprise, and then it hit her. "I have to get to school!"

"What school do you go to?"

"Orange Star Middle School."

"Alright, I'll meet you after school is over. What is your name in this life?"

"This life? It's Temari." She felt so confused.

"I'll see you there, Temari-chan." The cat called to her as she took off toward the school.

"Later." She said for herself more than the cat.

She quickly got herself to school, and boy she was hotfooting made it to school and to her homeroom class. She looked over to see her friend Nara Choji waving at her to get her attention and sit next to him.

_Flashback:_

_Temari walked into her homeroom she wasn't the first student to enter the room, but she was still really early. The teacher walked up to her and greeted her telling her to take a seat where ever she walked to the back of the classroom and sat down next to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a button down shirt, blue jeans with a belt around his waist, and black leather shoes that shined._

_"Hi, I'm Nara Choji. I can tell your one of the new students this year." He said, trying to break the ice. "So, let me give me a piece of advice. If you want to be popular, then you can't hang around me. I won't blame you if you never spoke to me. No one is ever my friend for long."_

_Temari looked at the boy and said to him. "Well, I'm going to have to fix that, won't I Choji-kun?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"I don't care about the pecking order around here. I can tell you're a nice guy, that's why you warned me about that issue. I swear to you, here and now, when I'm done at this school, people will look at you in a different light. My name's Yamamoto Temari, by the way."_

_Choji smiled seeing that he got a new friend. He hoped it lasted this time, but he wasn't going to keep his hopes up too high, so the smile wasn't too big. He was also smiling at the determination that she had. "Soooooo… What do you think happened at 'The Cell Games'?"_

_End Flashback:_

It turns out he knew that Mr. Satin never defeated Cell. But, it was the boy with some help from that one guy who's hair turned from black to blond a couple of times, and he freaked out when the purple-haired guy died. She decided to tell him everything, which was a lot. Like the fact that his twin sister's favorite baseball player was the guy in the Cell Games. He knew he'd seen him before, but he couldn't place it. She also told him that she was also from the Sister Universe.

In fact, he had something to give her. It was a copy of the Cell Games. That way she could watch Mr. Satin get knocked into the mountain again, and again, and again. Even Vegeta would enjoy that part. He handed it to her, She knew that he was there at the Cell Games the night before it took place. Cell saw him there but did nothing to the small boy thinking that he was going to gather the cameras, and put the movie together himself.

He was a very frightened when Mr. Satin lost his fight. He had never been so afraid in his life. But, then he realized that if the people that Cell were facing were like him. Then they could beat him. He was so relieved when Gohan won in the wanted to show the world what really happened that day. But, after hearing that the big mouthed moron stole Gohan's victory, he felt that no one would ever believe him. Temari planed to prove him wrong.

...

Across the Sister Universe on another planet with amethyst skies, Bardock walked out of his home with a smile on his face. He has a goddaughter, and her fourteenth birthday is today. It's been fourteen years since he delivered that kid into the world, and before he went to work for Vegeta's father, the king, who is also alive. He's going to go to a store so he can buy something for her.

He opens the door to a nice looking shop and sees one of the naysayers from that faithful day when Vegeta-sei was destroyed. He proved him wrong along with everyone else who thought he was crazy. He looked around and saw what he wanted to get for her. _'She's going to love this._' He thought to himself. He bought it and left the store. He finished rubbing it in years 's ago.

Life was great since coming to the Sister Universe. He was given a promotion for trying to fight Frieza. Though that did fail. He also became an adviser to the king because of his ability to see the future. He made and lost friends since coming to his ancestral home. The one thing that would've made it better though would be if he was able to raise his goddaughter after her parents were murdered. Their killer was still at large for one reason and one reason only. Lack of evidence. As much as the motive is looking at them right in the face. They couldn't prove that she did it, and it infuriated him to no end.

He was enjoying his day at work more than usual, because Narissa wasn't there. This day was just getting better, and better. It was the end of his workday and he was heading home to train and whatnot. When he felt eyes on him. He turned around and saw something huge. It was twice as tall as he was with gray skin, bone blades sticking out of his elbows, and it's teeth were long. It's bottom fangs were so long that they reached it's cheekbones. It had horns on top of it's head too

"What are you? What do you want?" He asked the monster. He didn't see this coming.

"You." It simply said, and with that it invaded his body. It took complete control, but not before he screamed in pain from it invading his body.

…

It was at the end of the day at gym class when Temari felt something. It felt like a stab at her heart. She gasped as she put her right hand over her heart. She decided that since this was prison ball she was playing, she would have to multitask, although it was going to be quite easy to dodge, catch and throw the balls while finding out what was going on.

It turns out someone was in trouble. The person was across the Sister Universe on another planet. She could barely feel it at all. The only reason she felt it in the first place was because it felt as if said individual was somehow connected to her past.

She dodged a ball that was aimed right for her face, she grabbed another ball near her feet and smacked the one who threw the ball at her in the stomach. Then, one by one, she got all the opposing team, no one left to throw the ball back to free the others.

The bell was going to ring in five minutes anyway. So, the kids picked up their things and got ready to go."Temari-chan, what's wrong?" Choji asked. He saw that something was on her mind.

"I don't know. I felt as if… As if someone stabbed me in the heart." She said, putting her hand over her heart, but quickly caught an eraser amid for her head. "That's it! I've had it up to here!" She screamed. "The park! Half-an-hour! Be there! I win you leave us alone! You win I'll do nothing about your bullying ever again!"

"I like them odds." The bully said confident that he would win.

One half-hour later:

"Uhhhhhhh." the boy had swirls in his eyes. Temari, Choji, Gohan, and their friends were laughing at how she had smacked him silly.

"That is so going in the paper. I'll call it, 'Temari on roids'." A girl with a camera said.

"Excuse me Ino, but if you ask the nurse, then you'll see that I'm not on drugs." Temari said rather irritated with her. She's Choji's twin sister and the most popular girl in the school. She's also the biggest bully in the school.

"Alright, then how about this? 'Temari the rampaging bull'?"

Videl then walked up to her and said, "Listen you if you write anything false about Temari-chan then you're gonna get it!"

"Alright fine," She growled, and then proceeded to walk away.

"Arigato Videl-chan, but I can take care of myself." Temari said.

"She almost had you in her trap." Choji said.

"I know what she was planning to do. She was going to make me attack her to make her story appear real. I gotta go." Temari said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sharpener asked.

"I'm meeting someone." She said as a cat jumped up and landed in her arms.

"I gotta get going. Catch you guys later." Gohan said following her.

"Bye Gohan. See you later!" Erisa called out to Gohan.

"See you at school tomorrow." Videl said as she turned around to head home, and hopefully do some homework.

"Temari-chan, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan-kun, meet Cosmos. Cosmos, this is Gohan-kun. Don't worry he knows everything. He's half Saiya-jin."

"Nice to meet you, Gohan-kun." That made Gohan jump in surprise. He never saw a normal-looking cat talk before. He was also surprised about the symbol on her forehead.

"L-Likewise. What's going on?"

"Something has happened." Temari said, "What it is, I don't know. But, I'm going to find out by going to the Sister Universe."

"Really? Well, your not going alone." Gohan said.

"I'm going too." Cosmos said, "Your also going to need this." She then jumped, and a broach appeared from out of nowhere. It had the same symbol as on her forehead and the Saiya-jin Royal crest, and the crescent moon symbol that Sailor V had and the cat.

"What's this for?" Both Saiyans asked at the same time.

"This is a transformation broach. It will allow you to transform into Sailor Universe."

"And this came out of your butt? When did you even have time to swallow it, and have it pass through your digestion system?" Temari asked, while Gohan busted up laughing.

"That did not come out of my butt." She growled, "Look we have to go and one more thing. Don't transform in front of a Saiya-jin, they can see through the light."

"Thanks for the heads up." She said. Once they found an alleyway, they went to the Sister Universe on another found themselves in another alley with the planet's inhabitants collapsed on the ground."What happened?!" Temari was afraid for the saiyans that were out cold. As she ran up to one of them, she sensed something was coming for her, so she jumped back in time to avoid a beam of ki, and landed near the opening of the alley.

"What do you think you're doing, interrupting my work?" A cloaked man asked.

"Your work? What kind of work is this?" Temari was furious with this person. Then she realized what was going on… "You're a no-good Yoma, possessing a Saiya-jin!"

"Clever girl." He said complementing her for her deduction. "How did you know?"

"I can feel it."

"Impressive, I thought I made sure that I blended my ki with my hosts' ki."

"I've had enough!" Gohan's fist then collided with the Yoma and knocked him into a building.

"That's it! I've had enough of this! I'll kill you and deliver your energy to The Dark Kingdom myself!"

"Dark Kingdom?" asked Gohan, "What the?" What he saw when the Yoma made his way to him shocked him. _'Why does he look like my tou-san?'_

"I think I can answer your question Gohan." The possessed scar-faced warrior said. "I think I took the body of your ojii-san." ((Grandfather))

"My what?"

"That is not good." Temari said from a rooftop nearby. She then pulled out of her pocket the broach she received not five minutes ago and asked, "How does this thing work?"

Cosmos smiles, knowing that things were about to get interesting. "Just say 'Universe prism power, make up'."

"Right," she then lifted it above her head and shouted, "UNIVERSE PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!" A light enveloped her, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself in a black fuku, with a white skirt that went to her mid thigh, and white bows as well. Her necklace was turned into a choker with the stone still there. She also had black boots, gloves, and mask, along with a white stone on her silver tiara."Not like Sailor V's, but it's something." She then flew up to get in-between the two fighting Saiya-jins.

"Temari-chan? What are you wearing?" Gohan was shocked to say the least at his friend's clothing.

The Yoma on the other hand was calm. He knew that things were going to get tricky. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Sailor Universe-" she said glaring at him from her left, "Champion of Harmony and Balance," she then turned to face him, "and in the name of this universe, and it's sister, I will punish you!"

His eyes widened in shock. "So, you know about the Sister Universes. I guess that's how you got here. Now you're going to die!" He then charged at her with everything he had.

_'Too easy.' _she thought to herself. She then proceeded to pound the living daylights out of the Yoma, not giving him a moment's rest. He was beaten to the point that he had to separate from Bardock's body. He could feel himself separating from his host. Sailor Universe caught the beaten saiyan and placed him on the rooftop, while Gohan fought with the hideous monster. He threw several ki blasts that it just absorbed in it's body.

"Is that all you got?"

"Doushite." ((How))

"I can absorb ki attacks, you fool. You thought Bardock was the only reason I wasn't taken out yet?"

"So, you can absorb ki, eh?" Sailor Universe asked, getting in the middle of their battle. "Then how about this?" She brought out both hands and began to scratch the air, leaving behind strange black lines that made it look like the inside of a paper shredder. Then she created a vortex that she grabbed with both hands, and before she threw it in she had only one thing to say. "Eat this, you freak! VORTEX SHREDDER!"She launched the attack and sliced the Yoma in a million pieces. It screamed as it turned into dust that blew away into the wind.

"Nice shot." Gohan said as they landed on the rooftop with the still unconscious Bardock.

"Arigato. Now, we need to get out of here. The people will begin to awaken any second, and we don't want to be seen here."

"That's true." They left and quickly found themselves at a lake shore. She changed back to her civilian outfit. Her brown shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. She looked out at the purple waters of the lake, and the amethyst skies, and couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees and started crying. Gohan realized why she was crying the moment he heard her. They weren't just at any lake, it was the lake that she saw her parents murdered.

"Temari-chan." he was about to get up and comfort her when Bardock began grown and stir. Temari stopped crying, wiped her tears away, and crawled over to the stirring saiyan, that was when Bardock's eyes began to open. And as the scene unfolded before him, he saw his eldest grandson looking at him with curiosity. He then saw a cat with the same symbol on it's forehead that he got for his goddaughter's birthday. Then he saw someone with brown hair like a friend of his who died almost fourteen years ago, but as for her face…it was like his friend's mate. Just as he had foreseen her. The girl that he saw…was his goddaughter."K-Kaiya? I-Is that you?"

"Eh?"

**There it is, Temari's true name is revealed. What secretes will be revealed? Well it won't be in the next chapter, because I'm finally going to introduce everyone's favorite blond bunny. That's right! Usagi is finally gonna be in the story! Please review. God bless you.**


	6. Ch 6 Theories

**Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long. We got a new computer. And at this very moment no Microsoft. It's now time to bring in Usagi! I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. This fic is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch. 6 Theories**

Usagi woke up at six in the morning as usual. She formed this habit years ago because every day, Temari would walk into her room and jump on her bed if she wasn't up yet. She got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, and headed out the door to school.

While she walked to school that day she began to think what could've happened to her best friend. Looking back she began to notice things that made her stand out to the rest of the human race. She ate a lot more then she could, and she was the strongest person she know despite her size. She had seen her do things that most full grown men that do free running wish they could do. Not to mention when she spoke to her doctor, he said that she had healed from her injuries at an unprecedented rate.

Almost...inhuman.

"Could Temari-chan really be an alien?" She asked herself quietly. She saw her destination the school building coming up. She would have to talk to Rei and Ami the moment she got out of school and got to the Shrine.

...

Usagi walked up to the Shrine with Ami and she told her, her theory, and while it sounded crazy, Ami saw that her blond friend maybe right. Now they just had to talk to Rei and Ren about it.

As they made their way to the Shrine Ami couldn't help but think of the first time she met her.

_Flash Back:_

_Ami was on her way to Cram School and some of her papers flew into the air due to a strong breeze. She was going to go after them when someone else ran after them and grabbed each and everyone of them from the air. When she finished, she walked to the girl and smiled._

_"Hi, I'm Yamamato Temari. I think you lost these." She said handing her the papers._

_"Yes, arigato Yamamato-san, I'm Mizno Ami."_

_"It's nice to meet you Ami-chan. I couldn't help but notice the fact that I've seen you at school. You heading to Cram School too?"_

_"Yes I am."_

_"We can walk together then."_

_End Flash Back:_

"Ami-chan, you okay?" She heard Usagi's voice and it snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how I first met Temari-chan."

"Yeah I still remember the first time we met. I thought she would hate me. But she wasn't. She was glad that her tou-san died protecting someone. We quickly became friends and my life has never been the same. I mean I can only imagine what my life could've been like had she never came along."

"I didn't know that, but I do know the feeling. We're almost there, let's go."

...

Hino Rei, was waiting for Usagi and Ami to arrive. They met for the first time shortly after Temari went missing. Rei has always felt something strange about Temari, but she would never say that her friend was an alien.

When they finally arrived the meeting began.

"Alright, anyone have anything new that they want to share?" Rei asked.

"We think that Temari-chan is an alien." Usagi said in total seriousness. Ami nodding in agreement.

Rei was surprised that Ami would agree on this sort of thing. She never thought that someone as logical as her would ever think that.

"Hear me out Rei-chan," Usagi said. She then began to explain her reasoning which sounded very logical, but Rei was unable to wrap her head around it.

Ren then walked in and they brought her up to speed. When they finished she mentioned that that her medical files did say that she was born with a black monkey-like tail.

"Are you saying that you agree with all this?" Rei asked rubbing her temples.

"Yes I am Rei. I know my musume better then anyone." ((daughter.))

"Is there really life out there?" Rei asked looking at the sealing as if she could look through it and see the sky, and into space.

"Well we have to find her to find out. Any word from Sailor V?" Ami asked.

"Not since last month." Ren replied somberly.

"That doesn't mean that we can just give up," Usagi said, "Even if she can't find her, that doesn't mean that we can't."

Those words brought them some hope. She was just one person, and they were four. One of them having a IQ of over three hundred.

"I'm glad you guys haven't given up." said a voice that sounded familiar.

The door opens to reveal a tall young woman with brown spiky hair kept up in a pony tail, onyx eyes and around her neck was the black heart gemstone. They knew who it was, but it was hard to believe with her being so tall in such a short amount of time.

"Temari-chan?" Usagi asked. Her best friend nodded.

"Mesume!" Ren ran up to her daughter and held her for the first time since forever to her.

"Ka-san, I missed you so much." She said to the woman that raised her. She then let go of her mother and looked at her friends. "I've missed you all."

The girls then jumped her in a huge group hug which she welcomed fully.

"You've changed, and not just physically." Rei said to which made Temari blushed.

"Are you an alien?"

"USAGI, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ASK HER THAT QUESTION?! Rei screamed at the blond which made Temari's ears hurt.

"Well I want to have that question out of the way!" Usagi shouted and while it didn't hurt as bad, she knew she had to end it before it got worse. She knew better then anyone that they were both pig-headed.

"Yes I am Usagi, and I'm glad you asked. It helps with bringing it out." She said ending the argument before it could get any worse.

"What are you then?" Ami asked.

"I'm what's called a Saiya-jin. My birth name is actually Kaiya. I'm from the planet Saiyan. You see when I was just two weeks old my parents were murdered. And while my itadakimasu were more then ready to raise me... ((godparents)) My oji-san wouldn't risk it. ((uncle)) So he sent me to Earth where he thought I would be safe."

"Who told you this?" Ren asked.

"His name is Bardock, he's my kyoufu. ((godfather))

"What else have you been doing since you disappeared? And where is Sailor V?"

"I don't know were Sailor V is. But if you come with me you'll get to know the people I've been living with, and a whole lot more."

They we're curious about what she had been doing, and wanted to meet those who have helped her so much. They all agreed to go with her. But there was just one question.

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked.

"To my home planet, don't worry it's not a long trip with me around." With that said she summoned a vortex to take them to planet Saiyan.

The house that they were in was huge and amazing looking. They were in awe of the scene before them. There was so much art, and beauty around them.

Usagi caught a glimpse of a handsome young man. And for the briefest of moments, she felt like she had seen him before. The boy then walked into the room with another man. Both of them having black spiky hair. The only difference was the way it was done up.

"Guys, meet Bardock-san, and Gohan-kun. Guys, this is my ka-san Ren, and my friends, Usagi-chan, Rei-chan and Ami-chan."

"It's nice to meet you. Temari-chan I think you should get the others so they can attend too." Gohan said.

"He's right you know. It is your birthday after all." Said Bardock as he ruffled her hair.

She quickly left the same way that she had left, Gohan then took the responsibility of what she has been doing since she showed up at the Sister Universe. Bardock also explaining their history.

And while this happened, Gohan felt the strangest bit of familiarity with Usagi. It was almost like they had known each other their whole lives.

Bardock look at this and smiled. He knew what this meant, but he wasn't going to say. A short time later Temari showed up with the rest of the gang her fingers picking at her ears.

"You really need to learn to let someone explain what's going on before mouthing off like that." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face while Chi-Chi looked embarrassed.

Krillin looks at the people in the room and sees Bardock. He just knew it had to be him. He only knew him by reputation, both times he ever heard about him, they said that he looked like his son.

Bardock welcomes them to his home and they all begin to get acquainted. Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Ren help Gine in the kitchen. The rest of the gang hung out and talked while the food was being prepared. Ami was seen speaking to Tien, most likely about his third eye. Rei was speaking to Vegeta about something.

Usagi finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Who is Temari-chan's oji-san anyway?"

"I don't know," Gohan said, "Though I do have my suspicions."

"You do?" He nodded.

"But I won't know for sure until he shows up."

"Who do you think it is?"

"Well she was born with a power level of twenty-thousand. That's twice as high as Broly's when he was a baby. And it was just Narissa that she was binging hidden from as far as we were told."

"What's so important about this Broly guy?"

"He was the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. He was born with a power level of ten-thousand. And that's extremely high for anyone. My tou-san without the Kaioken when he fought Nappa several years ago, had a power level of over nine-thousand. That was fairly strong to us back then. Close to elite levels."

"My thoughts exactly Gohan." Piccolo said as he walked up to the pair.

"Hello Piccolo-san," Usagi said to seven foot five inch tall green man, to which he smiled. She was really good with names, and very understanding as well.

"You think so too?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, but like you said we'll know when he shows up."

"I'd like to be in the loop please 'cause I still don't get what your talking about." Usagi fussed.

"Don't worry. I'll give you a more in-depth explanation." Gohan said putting his arm around her shoulder. Piccolo smiled at the flirting he was doing without his knowledge.

"They do make a cute couple don't they?" Bardock asked.

"Almost as if they're soul mates." Piccolo replied.

"I'd go as far as saying that they are."

"That would make Chi-Chi very happy." Bardock nodded.

A knock on the door made the chat come to a halt as Bardock walked up to the door. When he opened it, he was tackled by four out of five children at the door, "OJII-SAN!" They all screamed, as they tackled him.

"Ah! Some body help me before I get tickled to death!" He shouted as he was being ticked by his grandchildren.

"Alright you kids, get off him, he has a lot of guest to entertain." Said a young woman who appeared to be a one of the mothers at the door.

"You heard her, get off." Said one of the two men at the door. The children got off and Bardock could breath again.

"These are my kids Tora and Fasha. Along with their mates Olave and Zutani.

"Is that Kaiya?" Asked Fasha. Temari was surprised by this, and only nodded, "I knew it. Just look at you. Your so beautiful. Just like your ka-san."

Temari was shocked to hear that so when Fasha put her arms around her, she didn't respond for three seconds. Then she put her arms around her welcoming the embrace.

"Hi, I'm Goten, and this is my best friend Trunks." Goten said in introduction.

"I'm Spor, this is my brother Onin, and our sister Karot. And this is Peppar and Spudz our Itoko." ((cousin))

"Spudz' been really depressed lately." Peppar said, she was concerned for her brother. He was being really quiet.

"Why's that?" Asked Trunks.

Peppar sighed as she watched her younger brother walk up to Bardock and ask to go to the garden out back. "I've seen him being bullied at the academy."

"The academy?" Both boys asked.

"Well, it's an academy, but it's got the best one on the planet."

"What do you learn there?" Asked Trunks.

"Well combat of course. Then there's history, culture, the arts, and my personal favorite, magic."

"Magic really?"

"Yep." Said Karot said walking up to the others. She looked just like a female teen-aged Goku, so she was just finished being looked at by Chi-Chi. She was wearing brown robes. "Lots of people don't get the chance when they grow up to go to an academe, but they get a better chance when they get older and can afford it. So they even have adult courses."

"That's what a lot of them had to do when they got to this universe." Onin said. He and Spor looked a lot alike being twins. They both had that hedgehog hair that Raditz had. Onin wearing purple, and Spor orange.

"But the problem is that we can't help him because were in different age groups." Said Peppar. She was wearing green robes. "How old are you?"

"I'm seven and Goten's six." Said Trunks.

"Spudz' six as well. If you guys went. You'd be in his classes."

"Well, my Ojii-sama is alive right?" Trunks asked, to which the other children nodded knowing his father is their prince. It then accord to them what he was getting at.

"You'd have to ask your parents." Said Spor.

"But that would be perfect." Continued Onin.

"And we won't have to-"

"Worry about Spudz so much."

"And his grades will get right back up to where they should be." Peppar finished.

"What are you kids talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Helping Spudz with handling his bullies." Goten said.

"They're bullies on Saiyan?"

"Yes, and they're dishonorable too. Ganging up on him. I've seen them." Peppar said to Gohan, "And the worse thing is that their leader is the musuko of the Kocho. So it's not like Spudz can stop them on his own."((Son)) ((Headmaster))

"I'll talk to ka-san about it Goten."

"Arigato ni-san."

Another knock at the door brought everyone at attention. Who was at the door? Only a few people knew with one hundred present certainty. Others had a theory about who it was.

When the door was opened it was confirmed.

"Kaiya he's here." Bardock shouted for her. She ran to the door to see...

_'My oji-san is Vegeta-ousama?'_ ((King))

**Yes it's him. King Vegeta. He's back, and is soooo her uncle. Next chapter will have the answer of why they the saiyans are alive. It'll also pick up from the lake shore. Here's the ages of the kids.**

**Tora and Fasha are 35.**

**Tora's children:**

**Spor and Onin: 10**

**Karot is: 15**

**Fasah's kids:**

**Peppar: 11**

**Spudz: 6.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review and God bless.**


	7. Ch 7 How They Got There

**Hello everyone this didn't take long to write. Well here it is my explanation on how they all got there, and things of the like. This will put all the pieces together. I don't own all of them. Just Temari, Konan, Cosmos, and Narissa. Please support both. Thanks again to Requirem of Fire for being my beta. This is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch. 7 How They Got There.**

"Yep, it's you alright. I can tell. You've got that same look on your face that your tou-san would have if ever he got confused about something." Bardock groaned as he got up. "What the heck happened? I feel like I got hit by a freight train."

"Actually that was our fault sir." Gohan said. He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to tell him that he knew his name. He wanted him to introduce himself.

The elder Saiyan shock his head at the boy with a smile on his face. "My name is Bardock. And I know your my eldest magomusuko. ((grandson)) Let's go I know a good place where we can talk in private." Gohan was in shock. This guy knew who he was. How was that possible?

"It's a long story. Here you'll need these." he then pulled out of a pocket in his cloak, and gave them each a cloak. "It'll hide what your wearing, your lack of tail, and your hair Kaiya."

"Are you sure that I'm this 'Kaiya' that you keep speaking of Bardock-san?"

"I'm sure. You do have your ka-san's face, and your tou-san's hair, except for the color. Besides I was there when you were born."

That's when she recognized his voice.

_Chibi Flashback:_

_"It's a girl...and she's sucking on my pinky."_

_End Chibi Flashback:_

"It was you. You were there. I don't believe it." She said in shock.

"Temari-chan?" Gohan asked in concern for his friend.

"It's okay Gohan-kun, we can trust him." She then put on the cloak he gave her, and Gohan did the same.

"Is it true that you can read minds?" Gohan asked his grandfather.

"Un, it is. Where did you hear that from?" The scared saiyan asked.

"The Yoma that possessed you."

"You mean that grey eleven foot freak-show?" They both nod. "I wish I had seen that thing coming. I would've never let it do that to me."

"It wasn't your fault. You can't see everything. Can you?" Temari asked her godfather. Though she did not know it yet.

"Your right. Let's head out then shall we?"

Some time later, they found themselves in what appeared to be a tea shop with really good seats. And they should know, they were in the best seats in the place.

"Um, Ojii-san. Isn't this rather expensive?" Gohan asked.

"It is, but I can afford it with my own money trust me. Oh and since this is a private room, your neko can speak freely." ((cat))

"I would ask how you knew that, but I can only assume you read at least one of our minds for that bit of information." Cosmos spoke with a slight edge of anger in her voice.

"I understand the secrecy thing. I was one of the few on this planet that knew of your existence." Bardock said which caused many eyebrows to be raised.

"How is that?" Temari asked.

"Well I'm going to have to explain this from the beginning." A waitress then appeared and no one understood a thing she said except Bardock. After they finished speaking she left.

"What was that all about?" Gohan asked. His curiosity was met with a smile.

"I ordered some tea. So now to begin this tale. It all started one-thousand years ago. We got into this war with another race called the Lunarans. It was a challenge, so it excited our ancestors. And they thought that those peacekeepers would be pushovers. Well they were wrong. They had a blast."

"The Saiya-jin wiped them out didn't they?" Temari interrupted.

"Actually no." The scared warrior replied.

"Nani?" ((What?)) They coursed.

"That's right, and here's why. You see, they were in a stalemate with each other when Frieza's ancestor and several others showed up. I think his name was Chilled. They started causing trouble on both sides. And it was the Saiya-jin king of all people who wanted to team up with the Lunarans."

"Did they agree?" Gohan asked.

"Yes they did. And they were able to drive them away. The Saiya-jin then joined what was called the 'Silver Alliance'. Now I don't know what they did to seal the deal on the treaty, but they did it. And there was peace for several years. Then something happened that caused the universe to split in two. No one knows how it happened, and here's the thing. When the split happened, it duplicated the system that it happened in, and the rest of the universe was divided between the two. Some of the Saiya-jin got to return home. And they continued to live the same way they've been living for the last thousand years. While the other half couldn't get home. They scoured the universe to find a new home where they would feel welcome."

"Maybe you should've tried Yardrat. I heard that they have the same appetite as you lot." Cosmos said as a little jab at humor. Bardock smiled at the joke.

"Well it's not like they knew that they were there. Well eventually the rest of them ended up on a planet called Plant."

"That's where you met the Tsufuru-jin." Gohan said.

"Yep, and when they asked if they could join their society, they said no. When they asked them if they could help them repair our ship..."

"They refused."

"That's right, and what worse, is that they just finished killing a kind race of people known as the Plants. And every time it looked like they were going to help our ancestors. It turned out to be their latest plot to try to wipe us out of existence."

"You gotta be kidding. What's next did they stick you guys in concentration camps and tried to kill you there too?" Temari exaggerated, thinking that there was really no way that could've happened to them.

"Ah yes, your referring to the Holocaust that happened on Earth. Yes they did at one point, but that figuratively, and literally went up in smoke. But there were several times that they almost killed us all. They did a lot of things to try and kill us, and we were trying to get them to see the error of their ways. But it never worked that way. We fell into our old savage ways and eventually things went from bad to worse as the war finally began." As he finished that sentence the waitress from earlier came in and gave them their tea, and Cosmos got a fish which she gleefully ate.

Bardock said his thanks and the others repeated what he said as to not to look out of place. And she left with a smile. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, the war." He said somberly.

"It wasn't pretty was it?" Temari asked

"No it wasn't. And I didn't want anything to do with it, but then my imouto-chan was taken by them." ((little sister.)) He growled as he squeezed his tea cup. It did not brake or shatter as he appeared to be having no restraint on the cup. It had to be a very dense metal.

"You had a..."

"Hai, I did. I didn't want to get involved with the war. It wasn't my problem, but they made it my problem when I found her dead three days later. Most people think that they were this kind and gentle race. That's not true. They were monsters. All of them. I joined up the day the war began. And I later on found out that she and Vegeta-ousama were in love, and they planed to become mates after the war. All they had to do was come to me and ask. I would've agreed. One thing that still survived in our culture, is when a guy is interested in a girl you talk to the closest male relative of said girl. My tou-san died years ago from fighting someone that he had insulted. His own fault really. Drunken baka. Anyway, it took ten years but we got rid of them. Then we joined him." He growled out the last part. He was still angry about what Frieza did to him and his friends.

"How did you guys even arrive here then if you were separated by what happened a thousand years ago?" Temari asked. Bardock took several calming breaths as he looked at his goddaughter.

"Well it was nothing short of a miracle that we all lived through the ordeal. One minuet I'm being hit with Frieza's Death Ball and the next thing I know, I'm hearing my mate's screams of horror as she see my body all bloodied and bruised."

"So you don't know what really happened?" Gohan asked.

"Not my own personal account no. I was out of it. I mean it's a wonder that I could make out Gine's voice."

"What happened ojii-san?" Gohan asked.

"Well apparently we were snagged from our universe and placed in the Sister Universe by our own personal two demoniacal vortexes."

"Like this?" Temari asked as she picked up the tea pot that still had tea in it. She looked like she was going to poor it all over the table, but at the very last second, a small vortex appeared having the tea land in his cup.

"I think that fits. Arigato." ((Thank you.)) He said in surprise. "No one's ever been able to do that before. At least as far as I know. Anyway, when Vegeta-ousama found out what I did, I got a huge promotion. I'm now one of his advisers."

"Nani!?" Temari asked.

"No way!" Gohan shouted. He was surprised that his grandfather has such honor. Vegeta would flip out about that.

"Yes way. Now with my new job, I could get lots of nice stuff, but I'm not going to let things get in the way of what I know is important. I just wish I knew what it was before we came here."

"And what do you dub as important Bardock-sama?" Cosmos asked.

"Family." He simply stated. "And you don't have to be so formal. I'm not really used to it. And I've had that title for years."

"What about my parents? How did you know them?" Temari asked wanting more then anything who they were.

"I knew them very well. Your tou-san and I became fast friends, and he was ousama's right hand man."

"Really, my tou-san was that important?" Bardock nodded.

"He kinda fell for the woman who was holding the throne for Vegeta-ousama. His line is of royal decedent. And her family was charged with running the kingdom during his families absents."

"So Vegeta's family has always been the ruling family?" Gohan asked.

"Hai they were. Now anyway, Zorn, your tou-san. He wanted my help to impress her, when little did he know your ka-san Konan went to Gine, because she wanted to try and impress Zorn. It was so funny." He said as he began to laugh near the end of that part of the story. It was something that had always made him smile.

"So we just both told them to be themselves, and they got together. And that just made things so much better. They thought they couldn't be happier. Then they found out about you, and they were ecstatic. But Konan had to go into hiding in order to hide you from the Queen."

"The Queen?" Temari asked.

"Narissa, I wish we could've put her on trial and had her executed, but we needed witnesses. And that's something we don't have. We have one being you. When we need at least two who saw it to back up the claim." Bardock said. And that name made Temari's blood boil as she remembered that cackle of hers as she murdered her parents.

"Temari-chan." Gohan's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Hai, Gohan-kun. What else can you tell us Bardock-san?" She said trying to get back on track.

"Well, it was fourteen years ago today that you were born. That's right Kaiya. Happy birthday." He said to bring a more cheery mood to the room. He then pushed to her a small black package with a white ribbon tied to keep it shut.

She pull off the ribbon and removed the lid to see a pen with they same symbol as the cat's forehead and her broach. "Is this custom made?"

"Nope, I found it at a store today. I saw this coming last week, and decided to buy it today. Good thing I got it on my way to work. I was jumped before I got half way there. Do you like it?"

"It works very well with the broach I got today, and Cosmos too." She laughed. The cat then jumped onto the table to look at the pen.

"Ah, I see you found the disguise pen. It works very well with concealing your identity. You could make yourself appear male, or even change your hair color to help you fit in with the people of this planet." the feline said with awe. "And you found it at a store? Well that was very convenient."

"Hay what can I say? It happens. Anyway, there was a reason why I was there when you were born." Bardock said getting everyone's attention back to the story. He took a deep breath and said, "I...am your kyoufu." ((godfather)) (AN: Anyone else thinking Darth Vader on that line somewhat? I did and I just wrote it that randomly, and then it accorded to me. Man that's funny.)

Silence overtook the room. Bardock allowed them to take it in. It was crazy, but their was no deception going on in that room between anyone. Not even him. He decided to continue when he saw that they weren't going to speak. "It was two weeks later when they let their guard down."

"And she killed them, and almost got to me too." Temari said.

"Yes, and it was nothing short of a miracle that you survived that ordeal. Gine and I were more then ready to take on the responsibility of taking care of you, but your oji-san wouldn't have it. ((Uncle.)) He was too afraid to loose you. He'd already lost his otouto-san. ((Little brother)) He just couldn't bare the thought of loosing you too. So he sent you away."

"Did Vegeta-ousama know about this?" Gohan asked.

"Of course he knew. He was in the know from the beginning. And boy were we all shocked when we found out that you had a power level of twenty thousand."

"That's twice as high as Broly's." Gohan said in shock, it was just like in Temari's dream. _'I knew it from the moment she began to cry at the lake that it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Wow pure-bloods have really good memories when they're babies.'_

"That's right, and not just to what you said verbally." Bardock said making Gohan look at him in surprise.

"And Vegeta ou-sama didn't have anyone try and kill me?" She asked .

"No, he would never do that. Now it's your turn Kaiya, what happened to you while on Earth?" Temari took a deep breath and began to tell her tale filled with sadness and sorrow in the beginning, but was filled with happiness and laughter in the end thanks to Yoshi no longer being in her life, and her friends helping her heal. Bardock wanted to kill the man for what he did to her. But knew that he was suffering far worse then what death could ever do to him.

Ojii-san, who it Temari-chan's oji-san?" Gohan asked wanting to know now.

"You'll find out today during the party which is being set up at my house. It's for Kaiya's fourteenth birthday of course." Her godfather smirked. They were speechless as he stood up. "Common, let's go before Gine gets mad at me for being out later then planned."

...

"BARDOCK!" she scream as she stormed out of the kitchen with a clever in her hand. The children quickly hid behind Bardock for protection from her wrath. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" She yelled at him clinging to him in fear.

"Excuse me." Gohan said timidly. He did not expect this kind of reaction from a saiyan. Shock overtook the woman's face as she saw the boy in front of her.

"I don't believe it. Is that...is that who I think it is?" She asked looking Gohan over.

"Hai Gine this is our eldest magomusuko Gohan." ((grandson))

She squealed in delight as she gave him a hug that would've snapped him like a twig if he were frail human. "And who is this with you?" She asked with joy.

"Kon-nichiwa, kyoubo." ((Hello, godmother.)) Temari then removed her hood from the cloak she was given and showed her dark brown hair.

"Kaiya?" she asked as tears began to form in her eyes. The brown haired saiyan nodded and got the same treatment as Gohan did only moments ago. "How did you find them? This is a mirical? I thought he was in the Sister Universe and she was on Earth." She then kiss him passionately and they did that for a few seconds until Cosmos made her presents known to all in the room.

"Excuse me. Yes hello Gine-chan. I am Cosmos, and the only reason why it took us so long to get here, was because we were being caught up with what's going on around here. Not to mention some unforeseen compactions."

"A talking cat?" Gine asked thinking that she might be going insane. Her mood did a one-eighty and she smiled at her. She picked her up and began to pet her, making her purr.

"Excuse me." Temari said, gaining the attention of the others. "Is it alright if I invite some friends to the party?"

"Well of course you can Kaiya. This is your party after all. Now who are they, and where do they live?" Gine said with a smile on her face.

"Well some of them live in Tokyo. While the rest of them live in the Sister Universe." she was surprised to hear that, but she was alright with that. So Temari left in a vortex which shocked Gine to her core. To think that her goddaughter could do that.

"Come with me Gohan, there's something I want to show you." Bardock said as he lead him through the house. Eventual he found himself in what appeared to be a trophy room. And in the center, there was a white suit with a cape, a mask that goes over the bottom half of the face, a pendent with a crescent moon holding the cape in it's place, brown shoes, and a belt. (AN: Just think the Moonlight Knight except without the turban cloth thing, and a sword.)

"Believe it or not, I made this myself." Bardock said shocking his grandson. "It's amazing what you can do when you have the free time. And you find out that sowing is something that you're really good at, and could've been my trade had I grown up here in the first place." he added blushing at the thought of being a fashion designer.

"You actually made this yourself?"

"Yep, and if I'm right, it should fit you."

"ME?!" Gohan asked in shock.

"Yeah, try it on." Gohan did and it fit so well it was perfect.

"I think going Super Saiya-jin would work better if I was going to pull a superhero. That's what I made this for. It's missing something though. I just don't know what it is."

"I think a sword would go great with it." Gohan replied which caused Bardock to smile.

"Well then, if that's what you wanna do with it, then how about we call you the Moonlight Knight?"

"Moonlight Knight eh?" he asked as he thought about that. He really liked that name. It was better then what he could ever come up with. "I like it. You really saw this coming?"

"You bet I did. Get back into your normal cloths, and let's head downstairs, I'm sure Kaiya's going to be arriving with her friends from Tokyo very soon." he said. He quickly got out out of his new outfit and they headed back down stairs to sit and wait for Temari to return.

"Ojii-san, if you had the chance to go back in time to before Vegeta-sei was about to be destroyed? What's the one thing you would've changed about that day?" Gohan asked. His grandfather didn't take long to answer his question.

"The one thing I would change if I could go back would be to hold your tou-san at least one time when I never held him at all." Bardock said with a somber tone. "You know, I wish I had the opportunity to be with you and your family, but the void between the universes made it impossible. I'm sorry for never being there when you needed me most."

"Ojii-san...I forgive you. And if tou-san were here. I know he would forgive you too. And while Raditz wasn't the best experience from the family, you and ba-chan make up for what he did."

It was while Gohan was speaking that Temari appeared with the people she picked up from Tokyo. And when Gohan saw Usagi for the first time he thought he had seen an angel. She was the most beautiful person in the room to him and he had to shake those thoughts out of his head before they went somewhere he didn't want to go.

"Common, let's go meet the Kaiya's friends." Bardock said patting the boy on the back. They made their way to them and met her friends. After introductions were made, Temari then left to get the rest of the gang for the party to really get started.

...

Traveling to the Sister Universe Temari made her way to where Vegeta and his family was. One reason being that she had yet to check in and they were all worried about her. Though Vegeta would never admit it. And the other, she wanted them to be there too.

"So your telling me that Bardock, Kakarot's tou-san is throwing you a birthday party?"

"Yes sir. I turned fourteen today." she replied to her sensei.

"Can we go tou-san please?" Trunks pleaded with huge eyes.

"There's going to be lots of food." Temari said, and that's what hocked him.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

"I'll have to pick up the others too." she said.

"ONNA!" Vegeta shouted.

"NANI!?" Bulma screamed in reply. She was working on a very delicate device at that moment.

"She's back, and she's invited us to dinner somewhere." Vegeta said as he walked into the room.

"And where is it?" Bulma asked, kinda miffed that her husband would disturb him.

"Across the Sister Universe. Please, it's my birthday today." Temari piped in.

Bulma was shocked at this. "Really? How do you know?"

"Easy, my kyoufu told me. And I just met him today for the first time in years." she said excitedly.

"And who is your kyoufu?"

"His name is Bardock, and he's Goku-sensei's tou-san."

"NANI?!" Bulma screeched. How is he alive?! Didn't he take a Death Ball to the face?!"

"I'll explain later, let's go." she said in excitement, she really wanted them to meet everyone.

...

It was rather easy to tell them what was happening. But then she came to the final place on her list... The Son home. She knocked on the door, and quickly took a step back knowing that the door was going to fly open.

"WHERE IS MY BABY!?" Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs making the poor brown haired saiyan cringe in pain. "I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM SOMEWHERE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE I COULD TRUST WITH HIM! TELL ME WERE HE IS RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY! OR I'LL-" Vegeta couldn't take it for another minuet. So he took a deep breath and showed how much guts he had, and cut her off.

"LISTEN YOU CRAZY ONNA! THAT'S WHAT WE CAME OVER HERE TO TELL YOU ABOUT!" he shouted, and then gestured for her to go ahead.

"He's just fine Chi-Chi-chan. Don't you worry about a thing. He's just with Bardock-san at the moment."

"And who may I ask is he?" She asked very angry.

"Your giri-no-chichi." ((Father-in-law.)) she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"NANI!? HOW COULD A MAN THAT SHOULD BE DEAD BE WITH MY MUSUKO?!" ((SON))

"CHI-CHI-CHAN! I am asking you to please calm down. Neither of them are dead. They are in the Sister Universe. That's where they've been the whole time. All the Saiya-jin I mean. Now please calm down. I can sense ki as you know, and so can Gohan-kun. Neither of us sensed anything threatening at all from him. Otherwise we would've beat the daylight out of him. Not to mention he's my kyoufu as well." ((godfather))

"Alright. Fine. Goten let's go." Chi-Chi said blushing, as she didn't think things though, and began to shout at the girl for something like that.

"Alright! I can't wait to meet ojii-san!" Goten chirped excitedly.

They all arrived, and Temari couldn't take it any more and started picking her ears.

"You really need to learn to let someone explain what's going on before mouthing off like that." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face while Chi-Chi looked embarrassed.

After introductions were made Ami just couldn't help herself as she walked up to Tien.

"Hello, I'm Mizno Ami." She said politely.

"Tienshinhan." He replied showing the same politeness.

"I couldn't help but notice that you had three eyes."

"I did a lot of mediation in order to get it."

And their conversation went on from their touching several subjects, but mostly his eyes. Rei on the other hand walked up to the Saiyan Prince not knowing what to expect.

"Your Hino Rei are you not?" Vegeta asked as she walked up to him. She nodded. She didn't think that he would know her at all. "I could feel you ki. It's more like one that a miko would have. I've meet a few in my travels across the Sister Universe when I was searching for a man named Kakarot. And they are still alive for the record. They told me to go back to Earth and I would find him there."

"Was he there when you got back?" She asked.

"No he wasn't. It took a few hours, but he came back. How did you meet Kaiya?"

"Well, I was ten years old, and I was doing my chores. When I saw her hanging something on a tree at the Shrine. It said that she wished for peace and justice. She came once a week to hang the same wish on the tree. Always the same wish. Eventually I started talking to her, and she wasn't very open at first. But eventually she and I started hanging out and she helped out a bunch with my chores. We became friends during that time. The last time I saw her she had just hung another wish. It wasn't for peace and justice this time. It was for victory. That night she vanished. And I hadn't seen her until today when she showed up at the Shrine for a meeting we would have on where we thought she could be." She concluded.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. And Bardock was tackled by his grandchildren when he opened the door. After they had arrived things settled down again and the children began talking to Trunks and Goten. Well...not all of them.

Temari followed the boy to the garden where he just wanted to be alone. Spudz was wearing black robes and his hair was standing at an angle.

He went right in front of a post his right shoulder up agents it. He took a beep breath and slammed his shoulder into the pole. He let out only a small scream of pain and he fell to his knees. Taking in a few cleansing breaths he stood up and began moving his arm. That's when she realized... He set it back into place.

She'd only seen it done one person in two movies. "Lethal Weapon 2" and "Lethal Weapon 3". When had it happened? Why didn't he tell his parents?

"How was your arm out of socket?" She asked startling him.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"I believe I asked first."

"It's none of your business."

"I'll tell your parents if you don't tell me. And I can tell that they didn't know. Otherwise you wouldn't have needed to do that here and now." She could see right through him. He was cornered, so he was likely to retaliate because of this.

"You're threatening me?" he growled. "What makes you think that I'm going to tell some nosy girl that I've never meet before about my problems?"

"Because I've been there before." She said. "Not to mention I know how embarrassing it can be. Your right, I'm nosy, but I'm really good at keeping secrets, so it balances itself out." she smiled a sweet smile at Spudz and he sighed in defeat. He learned to sense this sort of thing from his grandfather so he could tell that she was being honest.

"Yeah, I have that problem, and I can't do anything about it even if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

"Because the one bullying me is the musuko of the Kocho." ((son)) ((headmaster))

"He's a jerk too isn't he?"

"Hai."

"I can help you if you want it?"

He looked at her with surprise. Here was this complete stranger offering her help to him. It was something to praise the gods about. He smiled but before he could answer they heard Bardock's voice calling her in.

When she entered in the house to the front door, she saw her uncle standing at the door. He was the King of all the Saiyans.

"Hello Kaiya." Vegeta knew that voice. That was the voice of his father. He looked over at the door to see him standing right there. That meant that Kaiya was his cousin. All the facts that hit him at once, and caused him to comically faint.

**And here it is. Next time it will be the party and such which won't be lasting long to us. Hope you liked the laughs I through in. Please review and God bless you.**


	8. Ch 8 Family Bonding

**Now it's time for the party to get started! I only own my O.C's. Please support both DBZ and Sailor Moon. This story is being Betaed by Requiem of Fire. This story is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch. 8 Family Bonding**

After Vegeta recovered from seeing his father. And Yamcha recovering from his beat down. They finally got to eat, and it was after the meal Temari told the King what happened to her.

"I don't blame you oji-san, for any of the things that happened to me. You didn't know that they would happen in the first place. Plus I would never have made any of the wonderful friends that I have today. And these amazing people that I have met, wouldn't be here on this wonderful occasion." Temari said to help remove the guilt that her uncle was feeling.

"I do have one question. Are you sure that this 'Sailor V' is really Princess Serenity?" the King asked. He felt that because Usagi resembled a woman he had seen in a dream he had long ago. She had called herself Queen Serenity, and he felt that it was no coincidence.

"I don't know...it just slipped out. She might be, but she might not be." the brown haired saiyan replied. That one question not only threw her for a loop, it flat out confused her. She began to feel that she wasn't even the Princess in question.

"Who is Princess Serenity anyway?" Roshi asked.

"I concur with Roshi-san. Who is she?" she asked.

"According to our history, she was the daughter of Queen Serenity. And it was she that lead the Silver Alliance." the King answered. Causing Temari's eyes to widen in shock.

_'She said the exact same thing! And that I was the only one who could free her from that place. That could not be a coincidence. Not by a long shot. It was real. That dream wasn't a dream at all. But why? Why me? Is it... Of course! I have to get her out of there and close it. That's what I'm supposed to do. Piccolo-san was gonna say it all those months ago, but Goku-sensei stopped him because I had to figure it out myself.'_ she thought to herself finally putting some of the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Are you alright Kaiya? You look like you figured something out. I should know, your tou-san made that face whenever he figured something out." her uncle said with a knowing face.

"I did. So I'm Sailor Universe right?" she asked rhetorically, "Well I'm supposed to close the void between the universes. And if someone is inside I'll get him or her out. I mean you never know. I was in the void before. So maybe someone else is in there." she said to hide her knowledge of Queen Serenity. Piccolo gave a sigh of relief knowing that he won't have to hold that little bit of information anymore. He wanted to say it from the moment he found out who she was, but wasn't allowed.

"It is so amazing that you're a Sailor Senshi. I wish I was one too." Usagi said.

"You might be one for all we know. You would just need to awaken your power." King Vegeta said to help bring her hopes up.

"Like that ondago head here is going to be a Senshi." Rei said to deflate her hopes. She doesn't believe that she could ever have the guts, knowledge, or skills to fit the bill.

"You never know Rei-chan." Temari said causing Rei to look at her funny. But she choose to dismiss her friend's comment.

"Cosmos-san, what do you remember from before you found yourself in the present date?" Krillin asked.

"Sadly Krillin-san I remember nothing from that time. I knew she was supposed to do something important. But I think she figured it out. If Piccolo-san's sigh of relief was anything to go by. I'm also supposed to be her guide. And like Temari or Kaiya which ever you prefer to call her. I'm in tune with the universe. So I know that time will be the only thing that will tell." Piccolo was embarrassed by the fact that he got caught at all.

"I swear, if there is a Senshi of Time I will make sure she gets an ear full about some things and not just from me." Temari said.

"I think there might be one. I mean there are many Senshi in the universe. Not just in your solar system." the king said offhandedly though he was not entirely sure how many there were.

"There are more Senshi in our solar system?" Ami asked.

"Yes one for just about every planet almost. Some for moons and stars as well if I'm not mistaken. Heck even asteroids."

"So what is the job of the Senshi?" Bulma asked her father-in-law.

"I believe they are to protect their own world from any threats that could very much destroy life on their world. I've met one, so I should know, and I'm not counting Kaiya."

"YOU'VE MET ONE!?" Usagi blurted out without thinking. She slapped her hand over her mouth realizing that she just screamed and probably busted his eardrums and the eardrums of other people in the room knowing Temari's hearing.

The elder Vegeta chuckled at her behavior, "Don't worry Usagi-san, that's nothing compared to what I get on a daily bases from Narissa. She's got what I like to call the 'Hellscream'. But not today though." He said sounding somewhat uneasy, "I haven't seen her at all today. It makes me worry about what she's up to."

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD!?" Narissa screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I saw it with my own eyes. He was destroyed by a teenaged girl who calls herself Sailor Universe." the Youma before her replied. "Grom is dead."

Narissa then 'Hellscreamed' as she ripped apart the poor Youma who told her the bad news to shreds, turning to dust.

"Now, now Herodias. You know better than to kill the messenger." said a voice that Narissa knew all too well.

She knelt before the redhead in respect, "Beryl-samma, forgive me, but I felt that it would be best to gather Saiya-jin energy to help restore Queen Metalia to full power."

"You're people will be of no use to me. Even if you were successful in gathering the energy, I wouldn't need it. I could do it from Earth." Beryl said as she approached her friend. "So in the end this whole thing wouldn't have been necessary. Though it's the thought that counts. But there is one unfortunate thing to come from this. The return of Sailor Universe."

"I killed her once, I can do it again."

"And you yourself might get killed again if you do this. I need you in case things go south. If I die for any reason, you'll lead the Dark Kingdom to victory." she told her offering her her hand to stand up.

"M-me? Your successor?" Narissa asked in shock. She took her hand in total surprise. She was just given the power to take the Kingdom should she fail.

"Yes, and I'm doing this because I trust you. All I need you to do is send Youma into the Sister Universe every time you find an opening between them. That way we may find a way to close the void, and take the whole universe."

"Hai, Beryl-samma. Arigato, Beryl-samma." she said saluting the woman before her. _'If she succeeds in her plans. Then I'll kill her myself and take over.'_ she plotted. Beryl unknowingly made the biggest mistake in her entire life. For her thirst for power is more powerful then even Beryl's.

...

Temari shivered at a random moment to most people. But to those who knew her best. They knew something was up.

"Kaiya-chan, are you alright?" Gine asked.

"I don't know. I feel like someone just made the biggest mistake of their life." she replied with worry.

"Sounds like someone making a deal with _her_, and they gave themselves the short end of the stick without even knowing it." Prince Vegeta said not using his mother's name, or even calling him his mother.

"You still hate her after all these years." his father said. He wasn't surprised. It was her fault after all that Frieza found out about the boy. Which in turn lead to the king's own rebellion with the elite of the saiyan race. They almost died that day.

"Yeah...we're still working on that. But now he's not the only one who hates her guts. It's her fault my ryoushin are dead after all." ((Parents)) Temari growled. She was angry and upset that she was unable to protect her parents. She was too small.

Usagi hated to see her best friend so upset. She had to think of something. She thought of what to do as she sat there next to her when it hit her. She threw her arms around her and hoped for the best.

When she did that the younger Vegeta thought for a moment that he saw a Princess with the wings of an angel wrapping her arms around his student/cousin. _'First I'm growing soft on that girl, that I find out she's my itoko. Now I'm seeing things? Why does the blond even look familiar to me? I've never seen her until today.'_ he thought to himself as he saw the Princess disappear and Usagi returning, and Tamari's face returning to a softer look.

She returned the embrace of her best friend as she said, "You're the one of the reasons I didn't kill myself during my five years of Naraku." ((Hell)) Usagi looked at her friend in shock. She was one of the reasons she put up with everything that she had gone through. Why she didn't just end herself long ago.

...

After that things became lighter in the home. They laughed and celebrated and got the proper things prepared for Trunks and Goten to begin their education at the academe at the beginning of the school week. They gave her very nice things for her birthday, but none of that mattered. What really mattered to her, was that she was spending time, with all the people that cared about her. They all mattered to her. They were her precious people. And she loved them with everything she had. Even Yamcha was someone she cared about. Though not as much. But still, she felt that there were still some people missing in all this. She just couldn't think who they were.

When the time came, Temari opened a vortex for everyone who was going to Tokyo and promised to visit and catch up more. "Ka-san, don't you worry about me. I'll be fine in the Sister Universe." Temari said with a small smile on her face.

"I know you will Temari-chan." Ren said as she hugged her adopted daughter as tightly as she could. "You keep everyone safe over there now you hear?"

"Of course she will, and she'll have someone helping her too." Gohan said. Chi-Chi immediately picked up on what he meant, and was going to say 'NO!' when Goten got really excited.

"Yay! My ni-san is gonna be a super hero!"

"He already is a hero Goten-kun. Same with Vegeta-sensci." Temari said remembering the DVD Choji gave her. "Sensci I just remembered...I finally got it." she said pulling out the DVD. "Now we can watch Satan-no-baka get slammed into that rock face by Cell again, and again, and again."

"My favorite part caught on video, I gotta thank him for that." Vegeta said shocking everyone there. Today had been full of surprises.

"Gohan-kun," Usagi said, "I was wondering, if we could hang out more some time?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. We could grab a bite to eat, and just hang out like normal kids." Gohan said in reply making Usagi blush.

"Alright let's go." Rei said dragging Usagi to the other side.

"Ja-ne!" ((Goodbye)) was the last thing they could hear out of Usagi's mouth, before she disappeared with Rei dragging her. Ami bringing up the rear completely embarrassed by their antics, saying her goodbyes a swell.

"Ja-ne my friends. Until we meet again." Temari said closing the vortex when she felt that they were safe on the other side.

"Common, it's a school night. Off we go." Chi-Chi said. They then began to say their last goodbyes to the others.

"Don't be strangers now. All you have to say to the person at the desk is that it's about the Rabbit on the moon, and I'll know it's you." The elder Vegeta said winking at his niece.

"You were inspired by Usagi-chan on that one weren't you?" Temari said seeing the mischievousness in her uncle.

"I don't get it." Goten said.

"It's a legend about a rabbit god living on the moon, pounding ingredients for rice cake." she said knowing Goten would get it now. And the little boy started laughing.

"I knew a rabbit on the moon. Served him right too, for turning me into a carrot." Bulma said muttering the last part under her breath.

"I heard about that. Goku-sensci smacked him on the head with his power-pole, and threatened to whack him again if he didn't change you back. I loved that one." she said amused at the mere memory of seeing Goku retelling the story for them. It was one of her favorite adventures to hear.

Bardock laughed a little bit from hearing this little fact, and could only imagine how it went.

"How come I wasn't told about this?" Vegeta asked his mate.

"It was a long time ago for one thing, and also embarrassing. Not to mention I don't remember a thing from the incident." Bulma said.

"Yeah, but you could ask me, Oolong-san, Gohan-kun, Goten-kun, Puar-chan, or Yamcha-san." Temari said casually.

"I'll keep that in mind." he said resulting in a hit from Bulma, which Vegeta was a little amused from.

"We'll see you again won't we Kaiya-chan?" Karot asked.

"Of course you will Karot-chan." Temari smiled. She was glad that she got to meet all these people. They were family to her too.

"Kaiya-chan, tell Kakarot I'm still alive, and I said 'hi'." Bardock said.

"And if I decided to see Raditz?" she half joked.

"Tell him to clean up his act, and he'll be more then welcome to stay here. That is, if he gets brought back of course." he said without any humor in his voice.

"You got it." Temari said.

"You can't be serious." Gohan said in shock.

"Can and am."

"He's dangerous!"

"Any of us could kick his butt easy if he tried anything." Gohan didn't continue to argue with her after that.

"Common Kaiya, as much as I want to stick around a little longer. I'm not having that crazy onna hitting us with that frying pan." Vegeta whispered.

"Hai, hai itoko." she replied. "Alright then we gotta go."

"Take the garden outside. No one can see you out there when you wanna come in or out. You can even drop the boys off here, and I can take them to the academe for you." Bardock offered them.

"Arigato, Bardock-san. Ja-ne." Bulma said, and the others also said their farewells and left to the Sister Universe.

Unbeknownst to them all, a Youma got lucky and slipped through the Vortex undetected. And went to a city far way from where they were in West City.

"Satan City...interesting. I wonder what I can discover here? Perhaps I could gather more energy for my master as well." the Youma said staying in the shadows. "Soon the Sister Universes shall be reunited, and Queen Metalia-samma will rule the entire universe!"

"Oie, weirdo! I'm not letting any bad guy take over the Earth while I'm still breathing!" shouted a man who the Youma figured was the city's protector.

"Who are you human?" the Youma asked.

"Who am I? I am Satan Hercule!" he gloated thinking that the mere mention of his name would scare him off.

"You fool. You honestly think you're going to scare me?" it said coming into the light. It was male in appearance. It was a red creature barely had any hair, blood red skin, frightening yellow eyes, extremely slender in build, sharp teeth, and wearing a loin cloth.

The Youma scared him out of his wits, but he stood his ground, thinking it was just some joker trying to scare him. He put on a mask of cockiness and put up his guard. "I can smell your fear," the Youma said, "And yet you choose to fight. I commend you."

"What the-" before he could say another word, the creature covered his mouth and he was knocked out. He went into his memories and learned everything he knew, took his form, and made his ki feel like his in case if any of his enemies could sense that sort of thing. Slinging the real Mr. Satan over his shoulder, he jumped from rooftop, to rooftop, to rooftop. He then made it to Mr. Satan's house, entered the house through a window on another floor, and tied him up.

He then left from the window, and walked through the front door. He then saw Videl and smiled the same sweet smile that her father would smile if he was her father. "Hay Videl, how was your day?" he asked, knowing that the man hadn't seen his daughter since that morning.

"I'm fine tou-san. I had a lot of fun today. I just wish I could've been able to hang out with all my friends today." she said sounding a little disappointed. "But then again seeing Temari-chan beat up a bully from her grade was awesome. She used techniques that I have never seen before. I wish you could've seen it." she said with excitement in her voice.

"Oh really? That sounds interesting. I'd like to meet her if that's alright with you and her." the Youma said.

"Yeah, I'll let her know. Friday?"

"Yeah, that'll be great. I think she might like to face the champ in a friendly spar."_ 'I'll see about her strength. If she's strong, I'll use her energy to help in Metalia-sama's restoration.'_ he smiled wickedly while her back was turned.

Later that night in West City, Cosmos awakens from her sleep to sense something on the horizon. She could not discern if it was good or evil, but she knew that it had something to do with that girl. Videl she thought her name was. It had something to do with her. She just knew it. It was something about the way she looked, and carried herself. No it was more than that. _'What is it about that_ girl? _Could she be...'_

**And I'm just gonna end it there. Sneaky, sneaky me. How long will it take before the Youma's discovered to be an imposter? And will they be able to hide the battle from Videl? And what is it about Videl that's giving Cosmos a funny feeling? And now of all the times. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Please review, and God bless you.**


	9. Ch 9 Youma in Satin City

**Things are about to take quite the interesting twist. I hope you're all ready for it. This is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch. 9 Youma in Satin City**

Temari's life changed in just one day. First she found out she's a Sailor Senshi. Then she found out that Bardock's her godfather and King Vegeta is her uncle. And she thought that the whole thing with the Sister Universes was weird. Her life just kept getting weirder, and weirder.

Temari and Gohan had already stopped a few crimes here and there on Thursday, letting the people know who the newest protectors of the city were. It somewhat angered Videl that Sailor Universe decided to finally show her face after two months. Not to mention that Moonlight Knight guy... Who was he? And why show themselves now?

_'Maybe they just got the costumes done or something?'_ She thought to herself as she walked to her next class.

"Hey Videl, is it true that you meet Sailor Universe yesterday?" Erisa asked.

"Un, and she showed me that she was the one that made those vortexes that were stopping crime. Why she waited until now to start this up is beyond me."

"Maybe she just got her costume yesterday?" Erisa suggested. Videl shrugged. "Hey Gohan, did you hear what happened yesterday?"

"Other then Satan-san inviting Temari-chan to visit, I got nothing." Gohan lied.

"I met a young woman who calls herself Sailor Universe. It was after school, and she was with someone named 'Moonlight Knight'." Videl said.

"Really?"

"Hai, and she showed me that she can use those vortexes. It was her the whole time! Her sidekick just stood there, but he's extremely strong too."

"You don't know he's her sidekick." Erisa said, "For all we know, they could be partners and they may even be forming a team. Oh, I would love to be part of that!"

"I have to agree with you on that Erisa, with the first thing you said of course." Gohan said thankful that he didn't have to put up the argument. He may have been a blonde when he was the Moonlight Knight, but that didn't mean that Videl wasn't going to wise up and put the pieces together.

"There was something about him though. I just can't put my finger on it." Videl said as class now began.

...

"So you ready to go Temari-chan?" Videl asked after school.

"Hai, Videl-chan. I did my homework during study hall at the end of the day. So, I won't have to worry about that." Temari said with a smile on her face.

When they reached Videl's home, the hairs on the back of Temari's neck stood on end, but she sensed nothing wrong when she searched the home with ki. Then she noticed something, and was interrupted by Videl before she could do a proper sweep.

"Temari-chan, you coming?" Videl asked.

"I was just impressed with the size of your house. Bulma-chan's home double's as a place of work. I'll bet it gets kinda lonely in there."

"Sometimes, but not always." Videl said opening the door to let them both in.

_'What's going on in here? I'm not sensing anything wrong in the house. But, I can't shake the feeling that something evil is here. But that's not possible. Besides I could kick his sorry butt if he tried anything.'_ Temari argued with herself.

"So this is the young woman you told me about. I hear you're an impressive fighter. How would you like to do a little one on one?" Mr. Satan asked.

"I say bring it on." Temari said giving him the same smirk that her cousin would give, just to see if he would react the way she wanted. But, he came back with a smirk of his own.

_'Odd, I thought he would've freaked out.'_ Temari thought to herself.

"This will be over in no time." The phony hero said, getting into a stance that she knew belonged to the weirdo.

"Don't hold back." Temari replied.

"Temari-chan are you nuts? You'll get creamed." Videl said trying to persuade her to back down.

"Videl-chan, you're a good friend, and I feel I can trust you with a few things. You're about to learn that there are somethings that are real, that you have been lead to believe false." She vanished from where she was and reappeared in front of the man who blocked her strike and pushed her back a little out of shock.

_'How did he do that? That was more then enough force to knock him out of the ring and into the wall despite his block. Something's not right.'_ She thought to herself. Something was not right. She was determined to find out what it was, and she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"I honestly didn't think you would even hold your own against that strike. So either you've been training the last six years since you got smacked into that rock face by Cell, or you're not really who you want us to think you are." Temari said as she put her hand into her pocket to pull out the broach if needed.

"Temari-chan, what are you talking about?" Videl asked clearly confused.

"I see you're as smart as you are strong. But, you're still not strong enough to defeat me." His human appearance melted away like ice and he took on his true form. "And it's not like you're the one who beat Grom."

"Grom? Who the heck is..." She trailed off realizing who it had to be. "You mean that eleven foot monster that looked a lot like a gray orc from Warcraft and those elbow spikes like Abomination from 'The Incredible Hulk'?"

"Neither that game or movie exist in this universe."

"It does in the one I hale from." Temari said as she pulled out the broach. But then looked back at Videl. "Videl-chan, this was not one of the things I wanted you to know about just yet, but oh well. UNIVERSE PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!" In a flash of light she transformed into the Senshi of Harmony and Balance, Sailor Universe.

"YOU! YOU'RE SAILOR UNIVERSE!?" Videl screamed. Temari nodded.

"Hai Vedel-chan, I am Sailor Universe- Champion of Harmony and Balance." She said looking at Videl, but then looked at the Youma, "And in the name of this universe, and it's sister, I will punish you!"

"I will not be so easily defeated." the red Youma said. "I just didn't expect it to be you that would be the source of my leaving the city I arrived in." Sailor Universe's eyes widened in shock. She did not know that they were followed.

"Where is my tou-san?!" Videl screamed.

"Oh don't worry, he's here in the house. I'm not a monster you know. Oh wait...yes I am!" He said laughing at his own joke. Videl lunged herself at him to be stopped by Sailor Universe.

"Go get your tou-san, I'll handle this. And take Cosmos with you." She said getting into a fighting stance. The Youma doing the same. A small vortex moved across the floor revealing the cat.

"What is going on... Oh." said the cat as Videl looked shocked to see a normal looking cat talking.

"Where did you come from?" Videl asked.

"No time! Just go!" They both nodded and left the training room.

"Before I take your energy and kill you, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Raymar." He said politely before cackling.

"Well I guess it's only fair since I already said who I was that you do the same. Too bad Grom didn't have the same idea." She said mockingly.

"I know what you're planning, and it will not work. Hit me with your best shot."

"As you wish." She said scratching the air and leaving strange black lines that made it look like a paper shredder. Created another vortex, grabbed it and shouted, **VORTEX SHREDDER!**" launching the attack the Youma barely dodged it in time.

"What was that?" Videl asked.

"I believe that was a Vortex Shredder." Cosmos replied.

"A what? I can't leave her down there with that thing." She said turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"To help her. My tou-san will understand. He's a hero after all."

"You can't fight the Youma! It's too powerful! VIDEL-SAN!" She called out. But when the daughter of that liar puts her mind to something, nothing can move her from it.

"It's time to die, Sailor Universe." Raymar said about to snap her neck. Temari was about to go Super Saiyan when they were both stopped by Videl.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She threw herself at the Youma, not expecting to be caught by the Youma's grip. She fought back with everything she had.

"VIDEL-CHAN!" Temari choked out.

It was at that moment a strange mark appeared on her forehead. It looked like a circle with two lines inside it, one vertical, the other horizontal, and they met in the middle. Sailor Universe knew that symbol. That was Earth's astrological symbol.

The Sailor Senshi took her chance with Raymar being distracted with the older girl and transformed into a Super Saiyan. "I thought I told you to find your tou-san, but then again had I known about that I would've let you stick around."

"Videl-san, I...already?" Cosmos said walking through the door.

"You knew?"

"Knew what?"

"The Senshi of Earth. How is that possible?" Raymar asked in shock.

"Not all the Sailor Senshi stayed on one side I guess." Sailor Universe said to herself mostly.

"And what about you? How did you do that?" Videl screamed looking at her young friend, who not only is a Sailor Senshi, but is now a _blonde_ Sailor Senshi.

"No time to explain Videl-chan, we have to fight." Sailor Universe said. "I'll hold him off while you transform. Tell her how Cosmos." she said charging at the Youma. It was a lot easier to fight him now that she transformed into a Super Saiyan, but she had to be careful not to put everyone in the house in danger.

"How do I do it?" Vedel asked.

"Use this." Cosmos said doing a few flips in the air and magically called forth a pen with the same crest that had resided on her forehead. "All you have to do is shout 'Earth power make up'."

"Hai." She said taking it and holding it in the air, "EARTH POWER! MAKE UP!" She was then surrounded by a blinding light to many humans, and when the light died down she was in a white fuku with brown skirt, and boots, along with green bows and a choker. Her tiara was golden with a brown stone in it. A rose materialized in her hair.

At that moment, Moonlight Knight came in because of his friend's ki. "What the, who is that?"

"I am Sailor Earth- Champion of of Truth and Perseverance. And in the name of the Earth, I will punish you!"

"Oh great, now I have to fight more of you." Raymar groaned. _'My speed is great, but it's not that great.'_

Moonlight Knight then threw a volley of ki blasts, but he dodged them all. "Why can't I hit him?"

"Because I have learned how to DODGE!" Raymar shouted. He tried to slash him across the chest, but they boy dodged.

"You're not the only one!"

"DODGE THIS!" Sailor Earth shouted. Pulling out the rose in her hair, she lifts it up in the air, and a shinning red light emanates from the flower. **"ROSE STORM!"** she threw the rose and it multiplied! There were so many roses in the room that no one would ever be able to dodge them all. And the only clear spot was right where the trio of humanoids and one cat were standing.

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE STOPPED THE DARK KINGDOM?! THEY KILLED YOU ONCE! THEY CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Were Raymar's last words before turning to dust.

_'What did he mean by that?'_Gohan thought to himself.

"Sailor Earth! Are you alright?" Sailor Universe asked.

Sailor Earth fell to her knees and began to pant. "I never did anything like that before." she said. She quickly got her strength back due to the rapid healing of the Sailor Senshi. "How did I even do that?"

"Well...I guess we both need to explain ourselves. Don't we Gohan-kun?" she said dropping out of Super Saiyan, and giving Gohan to signal to turn around so she could change out of her Senshi gear.

"GOHAN-KUN!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THAT'S GONAN-KUN?!"

"Why did you tell her that Temari-chan!?" Gohan yelled.

"Because now that we know she's a Sailor Senshi like me, she has every right to know exactly who we are. But, you can't tell anyone Videl-chan. Not even your tou-san. There are some people however, that you can trust." _'Maybe itoko might respect her now.'_

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone unless you've okayed them first. Especially Ino. No way we want her to know."

"Araigato, Videl-chan."

"Don't mention it."

_'I had a feeling it was Videl-chan.'_ Gohan thought to himself. Turned his back still towards the girls, and pushed the button on the watch Bulma had given him to help keep his identity a secret. He had hidden it under his glove to make it less noticeable, and turned his hair and eye color back to normal.

Sailor Earth had also changed back to being Videl once again. And when Gohan turned around there was an awkward silence around them. Cosmos decided to speak to break the ice.

"I believe there is someone here that needs to be found."

"TOU-SAN!" Videl screamed, and all four of them went looking for the man. When Temari came to a halt in the middle of the hallway. Leaving the others behind without them noticing.

_'I can't believe I'm such a baka! I didn't trust the hair's raising on my neck, which was probably the Universe telling me to be careful. And not to mention, I could've just summoned him straight to us. Or me to him.'_ she thought to herself facepalming.

Sensing that he was asleep, she went in using a vortex, finding that the door was locked. Most likely a precaution Raymar had used to keep people from finding him. Unlocking the door so it would look like it was unlocked to the man when he came to. She began to shack him awake. "Satin-san. Oie, Satin-san. Wake up."

"Eh? Nani? What happened?" He asked groggily. Then his attention snapped back into focus. "Who are you? Where's that thing that tied me up?"

"I'm Yamamoto Temari, Videl-chan's friend from Orange Star Middle School. And you don't have to worry sir, it's dead. I saw the fight myself, it was incredible. This Hero that showed up yesterday, her name is Sailor Universe. She showed up with the Moonlight Knight and a new Sailor Senshi, Sailor Earth's her name, and saved everyone from that Youma." She said releasing him from his bonds, while throwing in some truth along with deception.

"Youma?" He asked.

"The red creature with barely any hair on it's head, freaky yellow eyes, slender build, and very sharp teeth?" She asked clearing up what the creature was. "Apparently his name was Raymar."

"Yep, about sounds like him. But was his name really Raymar?" He said.

"TOU-SAN!" Videl cried out over joyed that her father was alright.

"Your friend said that Sailor Senshi saved the day." He said looking at his daughter curiously. "What is that?"

"Well, Sailor Universe was the one using the vortexes around the city for the last two months. Moonlight Knight had used the same things seen at the Cell Games, and Sailor Earth used something she called a 'Rose Storm' to destroy the Youma." She said answering the question.

"So, two Sailor Senshi, and some guy that's a fan of the Cell Games, saved the day?"

"Hai Satin-san, he used ki blasts and everything. Just like the guys that really did a number on Cell at the Cell Games." Temari said.

"He-he did?" He asked nervousness clear in his voice.

"Common Temari-chan, I think it's best that we get going." Gohan said, coming close to dragging Temari away. He knew she was about to make him crack.

...

Sometime later, walking down the streets of the city, Temari asked, "Why did we have to leave so soon? He was about to crack."

"He'll come out with it when he's good an ready." Gohan said.

"What if he never comes out with it? What if he never tells the truth?"

"Temari-chan, we can't make him say something that he doesn't want to say. What if it came out to the public that you're from the Sister Universe?"

"That wouldn't be good."

"Exactly." Gohan said winning the argument. As they walked by an antique store, Gohan looked at the window and saw a star shaped locket. He had stopped dead in his tracks and stared at it with a look of familiarity. Almost as if he had seen it before.

"Gohan-kun? Gohan-kun?" Temari snapped him out of the trance he hadn't realized he had been in. "Are you going to stare at it all day or are you going to buy it?" She asked pointing at the the price tag. It was so cheap that it wouldn't even put a dent in the money he had on his person.

"Alright I will." He said going into the store and purchased the item. He found out that is was a musical locket. Playing it, they heard the beautiful melody. It was unlike anything they had heard before.

Finally home, Temari told her cousin what had happened, and Vegeta was surprised. To think that Videl was actually a Sailor Senshi?

"Alright, she's going to need training. And I want you and Gohan to do it." He ordered.

"Because you don't want to waste time on training her, do you?"

"Hai. Now get changed, we're training after dinner tonight." He said. Temari loved Fridays. Not just because you could stay up late, but she was allowed to train for longer and get away with it.

"Hai itoko." She said running to her room at a normal human like pace.

"Kaiya, you are so weird." Vegeta said under his breath.

"Oh really?" Temari asked her head through one of her vortexes.

"KAIYA!" He yelled about to grab her, only for her to duck her head inside and the vortex to disappear.

...

Goku was taking a nap in Otherworld, when he began to toss and turn. "No...No please don't. Not-not my musuko...No...NOOO!" Goku awoke, his face was covered in sweat.

_'That's the third time this week. What's going on here? I'll talk to Shin, see what he's got.'_ Goku thought to himself and used the Instant Transmission to see what he could tell him.

**I hope you enjoyed that. It took a while before I finally finished this one. Once again Thank you R.O.F. for being my beta. Please review, and God bless you.**


	10. Ch 10 Best Day Ever

**Previously, Sailor Earth was discovered to be Videl. And Goku has been having recurring dreams. Goku will now be getting his answers. And you won't believe what I have in store for Temari. I don't own either show. Please support both. This fic is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch. 10 'Best day Ever'**

Goku was freaking out about what he just found out. "You mean to tell me I'm a-"

"Hai." the old Kai said.

"And that my family's-"

"Hai." the old Kai said with some irritation.

"And Temari's-"

"HAI GOKU-SAN! HAI!" the old Kai screamed. He was getting really annoyed with this.

"I have to make things right. The Dark Kingdom's going to cause trouble with or without me being there. Not coming back was truly the biggest mistake I've ever made. I have a duty to fulfill. I'm going back."

"And how do you plan to-" the old Kai began to ask when Goku vanished. "I guess I deserved that." he said to himself.

"You wanna go back!?" King Kai screamed. He couldn't believe it. Goku's been dead for the last six years, and now he suddenly wants to go back to rejoin the living. "Why?"

"Well you see I'm reincarnated. That's what those dreams were about. They weren't dreams at all, they were memories. And they began to surface after Temari showed up. And I'm not the only one who's reborn. Many of my old friends were friends I had back then too. I have to go back for them."

"I understand. I'll contact Elder Mori." the northern Kai said.

"Just don't let my friends know yet either. I'll let them know on my own time. Also there's something I want you to tell Mori too."

…

_Temari was sleeping soundly dreaming of another place and time. It was so beautiful, all of her friends were there along with people she had never seen before. She was laughing and having a good time, when it suddenly melted away to reveal a realm like the void._

_"What is this?" she asked._

_"I am Prounga, 'Granter of Dreams'. I have been given a wish that I can only fulfill if allowed to expand my power to the Sister Universe."_

_"Are youma asking for this?"_

_"No, they are not."_

_"Then what ever it is go for it. You have my permission." she said thinking this was all just a dream anyway._

_His eyes glowed red showing that he just granted the wish he was given, _**"I have another wish that needs your permission to be granted once again."**

_"Alright, as long as no youma are asking for this I'm good." she said his eyes glowing once again._

**"The last of the three have been granted. I leave you now to your dreams. Farewell." **_with that he left her dream, and everything was as it was before._

_..._

Goku was alive once again, and not even five minuets back, he gets straight to work on what he plans to do. He was rummaging through a drawer in a house that was not his own, when he found it. The Dragon Radar.

"Now to get started on the hunt." he said. But before he could leave the building, he heard footsteps. Turning off the light, he slid under a desk, and stayed as quiet as possible.

The light came on again, and he could hear footsteps. "I thought I..." Vegeta said he paused to sniff the air. Someone was here, in his home. Whoever it was, was gonna get it. He followed the sent to under a desk. It was familiar to him but he couldn't quite place it.

"Alright, I'm giving you this one chance to come out of hiding. If you don't, you'll regret it."

Thinking fast, Goku knew he had only one choice that would keep Vegeta from telling everyone he's back. He pulled himself out from under the desk, and stood before prince Vegeta. He put his hand behind his neck and pulled out the classic 'Son grin'. "Hay Vegeta, I'm back."

"WHAT THE HECK KAKAROT?!" Vegeta screamed, Goku quickly put his hand over his mouth, to keep him quiet.

"Shh. Please, I don't want anyone knowing that's I'm alive yet." Goku said taking his hand off Vegeta's mouth. To say that Vegeta was angry, would only be partly correct. He was also curious as to what was going on.

"Why are you back Kakarot?" he asked.

"Long story short, I just found out that not coming back six years ago was a huge mistake." the taller saiyan replied.

"And why are you here?"

"To get this," he said pulling out the radar. "I'll need it to gather the Dragon Balls. I have some things I need to do. So until then please don't tell anyone I'm back."

Vegeta thought about it for awhile. Then he got himself an idea. "I'll keep your secret. As long as you fight me as soon as you make it public that you are back."

"You got yourself a deal, you highness." Goku said making Vegeta smirk. Finally, he was respecting his superior.

They were both outside the house when Vegeta finally asked, "How are you going to hide yourself from the others? They'll sense your ki the moment you start flying."

"I plan to keep myself under their radar. Kinto'un!" ((Nimbus!)) he called out, and that yellow cloud came out and greeted his old friend.

"Wait a minuet, isn't that the cloud you rode when you came to fight me?" Vegeta asked. He had heard a few stories about that cloud from Bulma, and he still couldn't believe it.

"Yep, and you have to have a pure heart to ride it."

"Looks like I'm outta luck there." Vegeta said. He knew without a doubt that he would fall through that thing. Plus he'd prefer to fly the old fashion way.

"Hay Vegeta, when do you plan to visit your tou-san?" Goku asked offhandedly.

"I was just thinking about doing that today after Kaiya comes home from school. Why do you ask?" Vegeta asked knowing that he was up to something.

"It's a surprise." Goku replied with a wink. He then took off without another word.

"I'm going to bed." he said walking away, but he couldn't help but think Kakarot knew something.

...

A loud knock could be heard all through out Bardock's home. He got out of bed and walked down the stairs muttering to himself, "Why would anyone want to disturbed me at this hour?" he opened the door and was in the shock of his life.

"Please Bardock-san, we need a place to stay at least for the night." the man said. Bardock didn't think that he would ever see either one of these people again, for as long as he lived. But here they were.

"Alright, it's not safe out there anyway with those youma roaming the streets." he said letting them in, and shutting the door.

...

When morning came Temari was ready to face the day with a grin that rivaled her cousin's. She also had the strangest feeling that the world just got a whole lot safer in one night. She didn't know why, but she was going to find out.

"Mornin'!" she gleefully shouted as she walked up the breakfast table. Her training went well that morning, and she felt that nothing could brake that stride.

"Morning." Trunks groaned from the table. He was not a huge fan of the standard uniform. (A/N: Think Hogwarts robe, but in the color of Trunks' gi.)

"You're happy this morning." Bulma said.

"Why not? The sun's shining, the birds are singing, and even Vegeta-sensei has a smile on his face." she said pointing at her cousin.

"What's got you so happy Vegeta?" his wife asked.

"Doesn't a husband have his right to hide secrets from his own wife?" he asked in a cheery mood. "By the way, Kaiya. I was just thinking, I'd like to see my tou-san today after you get off school."

"Does this mean, you'll be picking me up?" Trunks asked.

"Hai."

"Alright! There are a bunch of kids that think that I lied when I told them my lineage. With you picking me up, I can prove them wrong!" he laughed.

"I'm glad you're excited. I just know that this is going to be the best day ever." Temari said at the table digging into her breakfast.

School was uneventful but she did kick butt before school began that morning. Any trouble after school was being handled by Videl's father. As long as they weren't youma related. If it was they would show up and fight them. Temari didn't know why, but she felt very excited about this visit to the planet that she was born on that day.

She arrived home with Gohan walking beside her. And Vegeta was inside waiting for them. Once they left they picked up Trunks and Goten first, allowing Trunks to rub it in their faces. Spudz was seen laughing for the first time Temari could remember. It made her feel happy, because of everything that was going on in his life.

They decided to travel together and see Bardock first, then King Vegeta. But low and behold, King Vegeta was already at Bardock's

"Kaiya, it's so good to see you." her uncle greeted. "There's someone I would like for you to meet." He lead them down the hall to the sitting room where two people were sitting down, having tea with Bardock and his family.

The man had hair just like Temari's but it was black. And the woman looked like the girl in the face. They were her parents.

"I saw Prounga in my dream last night. He brought them back with my permeation to expand his power to the Sister Universe. But I thought it wasn't real." she said quietly to herself. Putting the pieces of last night's event together.

It didn't take long for her to be spotted by her parents. They knew who she was right off the bat. Who else but her had hair like that?

"Kaiya?" her mother asked. Temari nodded with a smile on her face.

Her parents stood up, their tea on the table in front of them. She ran to them and threw her arms around them. Everyone watched the display of affection that was publicly shown. None of them cared about pride at that moment. And why would they? This is the first time the little family has been together in fourteen years.

Two hours has passed since the reunion of the small family. When at last, a very important issue came up.

"Where are you going to stay? It's not like you can stay here. You could get killed again." Trunks pointed out. While no one wanted to think about that, it was very true.

"I don't think Bulma would mind you staying with us oji-san," Vegeta said. "Plus you can have plenty of quality time with Kaiya when she's not at school, or being a Sailor Senshi."

"I think it would be a great idea. See another planet, view it's culture. Things like that." her mother said.

"Konan, I grew up in that universe. I know what it's like." Zorn said. He was not sure it would be a good idea.

"Papa, I know from experience that it's alright. At least the Earth is at peace for the moment. It may change, but at least you don't have to watch your backs for assassination attempts." Temari pointed out. Her parents told her not to be so formal with them. Mostly because they already knew about Ren, and didn't want to confuse either women if they are in the same room with her. That brought her father on board. He didn't want to be looking over his shoulder every two minuets looking for someone who may want to kill him and his mate. Instead he'd look if he felt something didn't feel right to him.

They were going to head out when Temari felt something in Tokyo. She couldn't quite make out what it was, but she knew it was trouble. And Usagi was about to be involved.

"Guys, I'm sensing something bad. And Usagi-chan is about to be involved in it." Gohan tensed up when he heard that. He was not about to let her get hurt.

"Go Kaiya, we'll be waiting here for you." her cousin said with confidence in his voice.

"Be careful." said her mother holding her tight.

"Don't let it beat you." said her father. She nodded in acknowledgment. She stood next to Gohan and they left in the only manner that could possibly get them there fast enough.

...

"I know this place," Temari said looking over the shop. "Nara-chan's ka-san owns the shop. And I can feel the evil there." she explained shortly before bringing Cosmos, and Videl making sure that her dad wasn't in the area when she did that.

"Why are we here?" the black haired girl asked.

"Youma in Tokyo, and Usagi-chan is about to become involved somehow." no sooner had she said that had a young girl with long blond hair in long pigtails with buns, and a Sailor Senshi fuku ran to the front door of the store.

"What that Usagi-chan?" Gohan asked.

"I do believe it was. Henge now," Temari shouted pulling out her broach. "UNIVERSE PRISM POWER!"

"EARTH POWER!" Vedel shouted.

"MAKE-UP!" they shouted in unison. They both did their respected transformations, and Gohan was already in his gear with a reforged Z-sword in hand. They could hear Usagi crying from the rooftop. It suddenly came to a stop.

"We have to go!" Sailor Universe cried, worried for her friend. They barged right in ready to fight when they saw that it was already gone. Turned to dust.

"Good work Sailor Moon." a black cat said. She then looked at the others who were shocked. Their jaws hanging open.

"Hey guys." Sailor Moon said casually causing the trio to fall over backwards.

"I didn't find what I was looking for. I did however find a very interesting beauty." said a man in a tux. He wore a mask to hide his eyes. He was about to leave when Sailor Universe recovered from the shock, and made a vortex pull him down to where they were.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am Tuxedo Kaman." he said handing her a red rose. She blushed furiously at this.

"Don't even think about it young lady." Luna said to the black fukued Senshi.

"She's not your charge you know Luna." Cosmos said making herself known. "Hello nee-chan."

"Nee-chan?" they all said at once.

"Cosmos!" Luna shouted with joy. The two sisters greeted each other in a feline fashion.

"Best day ever." Temari said to herself. She then saw the women waking up, and Naru was just standing there straining to see who they were.

"I think we should talk somewhere more private." she said taking the small band of heroes and leaving Naru behind.

She brought them to a rooftop, and changed back. Gohan had closed his eyes to keep from peaking.

"My name is Yamamoto Temari. These are my friends, Tuskino Usagi, Satin Videl, and Son Gohan." she said as each one changed into their normal clothing.

"You're trusting me with your identities? Nazi?" ((Why?)) Tuxedo Kaman asked.

"Because I feel like I can trust you. I'm very in tune with the Universe, and it's telling me you are someone we can trust." she said blushing a shade so red she was afraid it was glowing.

"My name is Chiba Mamoru." he said taking off his mask. Usagi knew who he was. He was the guy that had grabbed her test when it blew out of her hands from the wind. She got a ninety-eight percent on that test, and she wanted to show it off to her mother. It was a really good test score, and it was all thanks to the studying that Temari always made her do when she lived in Tokyo. And now it's also thanks to Ami who was also helping her now.

"Usagi-chan, would you like a lift home?" Gohan offered.

"Yes I would." she said with a very cute smile that made him blush. He picked her up bridal style, Luna also hopped on saying goodbye to her sister, and he flew off.

"He can fly?" Mamoru asked.

"Hai." Temari said.

"Have we met before?" he asked Videl.

"No we haven't, but for some reason I feel like we have." she said. This being the first time she has ever been in the Sister Universe, she knew that they had never met before. But she felt something familiar about him. She couldn't quite place it though.

"Maybe we can find out together." Temari offered.

"That sounds good to me." Videl said.

"Alright. What brought you here in the first place?" he asked.

"I sensed danger here in Tokyo. So I came here to find out what was going on, and found this." Temari said.

"So did you have an intro that you were going to share to everyone?" he asked.

"Hai, I was going to say 'I am Sailor Universe- Champion of Harmony and Balance. And in the name of this Universe and it's sister. I will punish you'."

"The 'universe and it's sister'?"

"A long time ago. About a thousand years to be exact. This universe was one with another until something happened to split them in two. No one really knows how it happened. And I'm really the only one who can travel between them. And it's my job to close the void between them so they may be rejoined. I just don't know how to do it yet." she explained.

"I'm from the Sister Universe. She's from here." Videl pointed out.

"Then that means you're 'her'. You're the one who vanished all those months ago." he said putting the pieces together. He had heard of her going missing shortly after the school year ended. She was all over the news. Her description made her out to be shorter. Now she's his height, and his deep blue eyes looked right into her onyx. "You must have had one serous growth spurt to be this tall."

"I did. It was so painful." she said in an almost over dramatic way. It made him laugh. They spoke for quite some time, before Gohan arrived.

"Hay guys, I'm ready to go unless you need a lift?" he offered.

"No thinks I can get myself home," he said politely, "It was very nice to meet you Temari-chan, Videl-chan, Gohan-san.

"Nice to meet you too Mamoru-san." Temari said. She opened two vortexes and told Videl something that Mamoru couldn't hear, and she went through one, and they the other. But Before Temari went through, she waved goodbye to him, and walked thorough.

"Temari...Sailor Universe...Why do I feel like I know you from somewhere else?"

...

"This is it." Temari said as they walked up to the dome building that said 'Capsule Corp'.

"This is were you live?" Konan asked.

"Hai, mama."

"It looks alright," Zorn said. "Maybe this was a good idea after all."

"I don't know about you guys, but this turned out to be the best day ever." Temari said. Then she, her cousin, with his son, along with her parents walked inside.

...

Goku was sitting in front of a campfire, a small smile graced his lips. "I was wondering how long it would take before you showed up."

Then from out of the shadows came Piccolo himself. "Why are you back Son. I thought you were going to stay dead."

"I found out that no matter what I do, evil will always strike this place. The Dark Kingdom is coming back Piccolo. I'm not going to make the same mistake I made in my past life."

"Past life?"

"I'm reincarnated Piccolo," he said with an all too serous look in his eyes, "I was there when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. I can't remember what caused the universe to split, but I lost Gohan in that life. He gave his life for someone he loved, that's all I can remember. I'm not going to let history repeat itself. I'm not going to let him die again." he said with resolve clear in his voice.

"And what are the Dragon Balls going to be used for?" Piccolo asked. "Restore your memories?"

"No...It's for something else. My memories will come to me eventually. I have something else in mind. Please don't tell the others that I'm back. Not yet at least."

"Vegeta knows."

"Because I didn't have any other choice if I was going to stay hidden from everyone for the time being."

"Alright...I'll keep the secret for now."

"Thank you. You know...When I was a kid, I once wondered how I was able to use the Kinto'un like I've been riding it my whole life. Why my first flight was so smooth. Then I remembered that I used to fly with that same cloud when I was a kid then too. And let me tell you it took me forever before I mastered it." Goku said smiling at the memory.

"You flew the cloud then too?" Piccolo asked in shock.

"Hai, I did. Those were some good times. I can't remember them all, but they were some good days. See you later?"

"Hai, I'll stop by from time to time. I'll even give you hand if you like?"

"Nah, I'm good. Ja-ne."

_'Son, you are truly one of a kind.'_

**And that's it people! Sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I had fun writing it. What lies in store for our heroes? How many more are out there? Find out...well not in the next chapter, but in chapters to come only in Sailor Universe. Thanks for reading, please review, and God bless you.**


	11. Ch 11 Powerless

****Hey guys! Hope you liked my anime faint moment in the last chapter. Also it's time for more Sailor Moon action for this chapter. I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. This fic is being Betaed by ROF, and is brought to you by a twenty-three year old Christian.****

****Ch. 11 Powerless****

"NANI!?" Sailor Universe screamed. Not only had she missed yet another fight, but yet another one of her friends is a Sailor Senshi too. Sailor Mercury jumped when she heard her friends voice.

"We missed another one." Sailor Earth said looking at her younger friend.

"That's twice now." Moonlight Knight said. He looked at the brown haired girl and saw shock on her face.

"We need to leave now." Sailor Mercury said taking the initiative. They all nodded and got out of the building.

…

"That's twice in a row it's happened to me mama! Not spread out, but in a row! What if I miss another battle? And if I do, then what if something bad happens to someone? I don't think I can take it." Temari said confiding in the woman that bore her. She was so afraid, she hatted that feeling. The feeling of powerlessness. She had never wanted to feel that ever again after what Yoshi did to her.

"Musume, it's alright. You're friends were strong enough to handle the threat that they faced. If they had trouble then you could've seeped in and saved them. You have too much of your papa in you. You're such a worrywart." Konan smiled.

"I have every right to be." Temari began. "That last youma my friends fought here in this universe was here in West City. They tried to kill you mama. I almost didn't make it in time." she said shacking in fear.

"I think its because you're trying to be perfect, and the universe is telling you to stop trying." her mother said.

"That has nothing to do with this conversation mama!" Temari exclaimed doing everything she could not to shout at her.

"Kaiya, you have too high of exceptions for yourself. You need to lower the bar for the time being to something you can reach. You'll catch up as time goes on." Konan knew she had won the argument when her daughter's face was downcast.

"Hai, mama."

…

A few days later, Sailor Universe, Moonlight Knight, and Sailor Earth was stuck battling a very tricky youma. He kept absorbing all their attacks, and bouncing them back. They were worn out. What's worse they were planning to find the missing girls that went on the Phantom bus over the last few days in the Sister Universe. If this kept up they would miss another battle, and Sailor Universe was not going to let that happen. She was not going to let her friends go into dangerous situations without her again.

"How can we beat this thing? We've tried everything." Sailor Earth said on her knees.

"I think I know something we can do." Moonlight said. He then powered up to his max and fired a ki blast at the youma.

"Ha! You fool! I'll just absorb it like the rest!" the youma declared.

"That's what I'm counting on!"

Soon the youma realized what was going on. He was going to give him so much energy that he was going to explode. "NO! STOP!" it was too late. He blew up and was nothing more then dust.

"We have to go now. It's time for the bus to be at the temple." Sailor Earth said to her comrades. They were in such a rush, they did not notice the figure that watched them from a distance.

"Why do I feel like I know them?" the figure asked quietly.

...

They finally made it via vortex to see Usagi, enter the portal from the back of the outside of the bus.

"USAGI-CHAN!" Sailor Universe screamed. She strained to scene her location, but nothing was coming up. She couldn't find her anywhere. She fell to her knees in despair. "Nazi... Why do I have to be so powerless? I can't even sense her! Where is she!?"

"Universe-chan, calm down!" Moonlight ordered. He was scared for Usagi too, but being worried about her would do nothing to help.

"You have too much stress in your body and mind Universe-san." said the voice of Mamoru. He was in his Tuxedo, and he too looked worried. He got down on one knee in front of her, "Clear your mind and don't worry. Stop trying and just let the universe guide you to her."

"_I think its because you're trying to be perfect, and the universe is telling you to stop trying. Kaiya, you have too high of exceptions for yourself. You need to lower the bar for the time being to something you can reach. You'll catch up as time goes on." _her mother's voice rang in her head.

"I'm sorry everyone. I really messed up. I'm not perfect. No one is. But I still have to find them." she cleared her mind as she was told, and found them. She couldn't believe it. "I found them! Let's go!" she then took them to an odd place, it looked like ruins in some sort of pocket dimension. And there they saw a guy with short blond hair and blue eyes, he was some kind of uniform. And he looked familiar for some reason. "OIE! We'll just skip the intro, and kick your sorry butt in the name of the Universe, it's Sister, Earth, Mercury, and the Moon!" she shouted taking account of those that were there.

"Take another step and she dies." The man said holding Rei in a position that could kill her in one swift motion.

"Another step and who dies?" Sailor Universe asked holding Rei in her arms thanks to the power of the vortex she used to save her.

"Temari-chan?" Rei mumbled coming to.

"Hai, stay back, I don't want you getting... You have got to be kidding me!" Sailor Universe shouted seeing the Mars symbol on her forehead. Which only meant one thing... "You're Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mars?" the Miko echoed. It was at that moment. Phobos and Deimos arrived and while Jadeite was swiping at the birds, Luna gave her a pen.

"I did not see this coming." Moonlight Knight said seeing this happening.

"Mars Power Makeup!" she shouted. Her change was fast and they all went after the blond man.

"We need him alive. He has information." Sailor Universe said. While she wanted to kill the guy. The Universe was telling her otherwise.

"Alright, but he is not going to stay here in my universe." Sailor Moon said using the Moon Frisbee to hold him, Tuxedo Kaman brought him to his knees, and Sailor Earth knocked him out.

"Let's get these girls out of here." Sailor Mercury said picking up one of the girls.

"I have a better idea." Sailor Universe said feeling the place beginning to come down.

"DIE SAILOR UNIVERSE!" They heard a woman shout, as a ki blast went straight toward her. She deflected it easily. The voice of the attacker was female, and Sailor Universe knew who it was.

"Narissa! Next time we meet, I'll make you pay for your crimes!" With nothing more to say, she took her friends, the girls, and Jadeite, and got them all out of that place.

"Queen Berral-samma will not like this." Narissa hissed leaving the area as it fell apart around her.

"Let's get him somewhere he can't escape to, shall we?" Moonlight asked reminding Sailor Universe of their task. They were all in front of the bus stop at the temple.

"Girls, go home." Sailor Universe said to them as they came to, and left in a vortex that her friends followed her into closing behind them.

...

"So this is one of them?" Zorn asked looking at the boy.

"Hai papa, and I could about swear I've seen him before. I just can't remember where." Temari said.

"I've never seen him before, and even I feel like I should know him as well." Vegeta said walking in to the room.

"Memories of another life." Konan said.

"Reincarnation?" asked Ami.

"It makes since doesn't it? I mean, there was that small spark of familiarity when we all met, and yet we could not put our fingers on it. And it's getting stronger as whatever is holding our memories of that life back gets weaker." Gohan said to everyone.

_'Of course. It all makes since now. Every time I saw one of them. Every time I was near them, or even thinking about them. I had this nagging feeling in the back of my head that I knew them somehow. Perhaps that's why Kaiya looked familiar when I first saw her as well. And her friends. I felt like I knew them. I still do. And... Kakarot... I just knew I had seen him before we had seen each other on the battlefield that day. I just somehow knew. Even his brat, and some of their friends. Was it my past life trying to show itself to me? I need answers.' _Vegeta was thinking it over long and hard. Now it all made since. And while some of Kakarots friends didn't give him the same feeling as others. The ones that did however helped confirm his latest theory. He himself was reborn, but who was he last time? And did Kakarot know that answer? He was determined to find out.

Konan put a spell on Sailor Moon's tiara to hold him right there. It was the only thing powerful enough to hold him, and Usagi was not too happy about that. She'd have to fight without her weapon/accessory.

Bulma gave Mamoru a wrist watch to hold his tuxedo and Vegeta left to do his own thing. What ever that was they didn't know. He did that a lot lately. It started shortly after Zorn and Konan came to live with them. And Temari was going to train all of the Sailor Senshi of Tokyo, and Satin City, even if it killed her. She was not going to let them fight by themselves. Not without the proper training that would keep them alive, and beat their enemy with ease.

…

"I have some questions for you and I want answers." Vegeta said. Goku looked up at Vegeta in surprise. What would he want to know that he knew. Then it hit him.

"I'll do my best to tell you what I remember. I can even teach you what I learned on awakening memories from past lives. Learned them from the Old Kai." Goku replied looking back at his campfire. He had visited him a few times to see his progress. That was it mostly. He didn't expect this from his sovereign. At least not yet.

"Good, how do we begin?"

…

"_Alexandrite!" came the voice of a young woman around his age. She sounded familiar to him. Her face was fuzzy but he could make out some of her features. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't make her out._

"_Victoria!" he heard himself say. It was almost as if he was watching a movie. He couldn't describe it in any other way._

_It was then that they heard another voice in the distance. This one was male. "I need your help to defend the Moon Kingdom!"_

He shot up from his bead in a cold sweat. He got up from his bead and walked over to the bathroom and splashed cold water in his face.

"It was just a dream man. Pull yourself together." he said to his reflection. "But still... The Moon Kingdom?"

****Who is this guy!? And who's Victoria? Next time it will be the ball. I know I made this one a short and fast one, but it was also kinda difficult to make. I knew what I wanted, but I didn't know how to get it to come out. I hope this was good enough for you all. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review, and God bless you.****


	12. Ch 12 The D-Land Treasure

****It's time for the next exciting chapter! I know the last one had a major delay. Sorry about that. Hopefully that won't ever happen again. I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ. Thanks again to Requiem of Fire for being my Beta. This fic is brought to you by a twenty-four year old Christian.****

**Ch. 12 The D-Land Treasure**

Usagi, Temari, and Naru had just finished hanging out for the first time in forever. The two were now at Capsule Corp for a Senshi meeting. Right before a training session, and Mamoru were there as well hanging in the back.

"I still don't get why you train us like crazy, and yet you don't drag Sailor V along." Usagi complained. Vegeta had just gotten into helping the girls. They didn't know why, and he raised the bar higher than Temari did. She saw them as humans that needed to build up their tolerance to gravity training. Vegeta was making it more difficult for them. They had yet to agree on where to put it for them.

"She can handle herself in a fight against Youma. Always has. Plus she saved my life once. I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about you though." Temari said.

"Why should you be? Ever since Vegeta-sensei starting getting involved I've actually started using my ki. I can use ki blasts now ya' know. And you know what they say, 'Every cloud has a silver lining'." Usagi pointed out. While she whined about the training, it did have it's benefits. And out of all of the humans. She was doing the best.

"That's still more than I can do." Videl pouted.

"But you still can't fly though. And that's got itoko stumped ((cousin)). Now can we please get to the reason why we're here for this meeting?" Temari asked.

"Arigato. Now I believe we have found our true princess since Temari-chan said that she is unsure about Sailor V. And we are not to assume that she is until we have proof." Luna said.

"Who do you think it is?" Usagi asked.

"The Princess of D-Land. And I believe that the treasure she will be showing is the Legendary Silver Crystal."

"Are you sure about that?" Temari asked. "Well, if your making this assumption, then we'll have to protect her. The enemy have most likely come to that conclusion."

"We need the other two Sailor Senshi in order to know for sure Luna-nee-chan." Cosmos said.

"How's that?" Ami asked.

"We need two more senshi in our team in order to find the Princess and the Crystal. I'm thinking that because Sailor V is a Senshi she's the leader. But we need to awaken enough before she comes back." Cosmos said.

"Are you mad? It's Usagi. She's the leader." Luna argued.

"Oie! Knock it off! Let's get to the point." Temari ordered.

"Maybe it's Temari-chan."

"LUNA-CHAN!"

"It doesn't matter if the Princess of D-Land is our Princess or not. We've got to protect her." Videl voiced.

"I heard that they're going to have a party the Embassy near your shrine Rei-chan." Usagi said from her place at the table.

"That's true." Rei said with a smile on her face.

At that moment Vegeta walked into the meeting to let them know to wrap it up so they can start. "What's your plan? And why were you shouting at Luna?"

"To answer your second question, Luna-chan, and Cosmos-chan were about to argue about who's the leader of this team. And to the first I say we get ourselves in and make sure that if the enemy is to strike, we can strike back harder. Plus I think we can use our pens Usagi-chan. I was wondering if I'd have a chance to use it."

"Good, it's time for your training. And since that's tonight, I won't push you as hard. I don't want you whipped out when you have to fight the enemy." Vegeta said, and they could not be happier. And they found a balance during training which made everyone happier.

…

Meanwhile far away, Goku was getting to the final Dragon Ball. It wasn't easy since it was inside a dinosaur.

"Aw man. I'm gonna either wait for it to poop it out, or I kill it now, and have to dig it out. Either one's gonna be messy. Wait a minuet. I got it! I guess this is plan 'C' then." He began to chant something as the dinosaur's eyes widened.

…

"Kaiya you look like a princess." Her mother praised. Temari was wearing a beautiful black dress with a silver trim,white gloves, and a silver tiara in her hair which her mother smoothed out with a spell for show. "I know it's Senshi business, but I want you to have a good time. Make sure you have fun with Mamoru-kun. You're tousan approves of him by the way. All you have to do is ask."

"Mama!" Temari blushed. "I don't even know how he feels about me."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he felt the same way about you." She whispered in her daughter's ear.

"You ready yet Temari-chan?" Usagi asked opening the door. She was wearing a pink dress, gloves, and a golden tiara that made her look like a princess as well. "You look amazing! Mamoru-san! You've got to see this! She looks amazing!" Usagi called out to get his attention.

"Usagi-chan!" Temari blushed.

When he arrived he saw Temari and he blushed a little. She was very beautiful. Mamoru felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw it was Zorn's.

"Now young man, I want my musume home no later than an hour after the threat is neutralized. Or eleven tonight. Your pick." He said with a smile on his face.

"It's a Friday night Zorn." Konan pointed out.

"I know, but the meeting is tomorrow with nii-san and the others. It's a big meet and greet. Otherwise I'd let them stay out on their date longer." He said casually.

"Papa!" Temari screamed in embarrassment with Mamoru being just as embarrassed. "Zorn-samma!"

"You guys ready?" Gohan asked walking into Temari's room. He saw Usagi and he felt that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Gohan had a small blush on his cheeks.

"I would pick on you guys, but I already know how much it sucks. So we're going now." Temari said casually. That was when Videl walked into the room wearing a brown dress and her short pigtails were in golden bows.

"But that doesn't mean I won't." She said making them all blush.

…

"Kakarot, what the heck did you do to that dinosaur?" Vegeta asked. Piccolo was too shocked to say anything.

"It was either wait for it to poop, kill it and fish it out of most likely it's poop, or use the diarrhea spell, forcing it to poop it out, and not have to dig for it. I'll clean it off before I summon the dragon." Goku reasoned.

"That is disgusting Son." Piccolo said. He felt like he was gonna puke.

Goku found it and picked it up barehanded. "I'm gonna clean this now." Goku said walking to the stream that was a mile away. He stopped and turned around and said. "You know Vegeta, I only knew this spell from my past life in the first place because of you." The look on Vegeta's face was priceless.

"Nani?"

…

They got through security fairly easy thought Luna and Cosmos were stuck with the guard at the front, and they got to work. Rei was in a crimson red dress, and Ami was wearing a deep ocean blue dress. Gohan and Mamoru were wearing their normal outfits for the Senshi battle ahead. All Gohan had to do was go Super Saiyan and he'd be in full costume.

The enemy was there but they still had to make their move. They split up into two groups. Usagi, Temari, Gohan, and Mamoru were in the ball room, while Rei, Ami, and Videl were searching to rest of the building. It was Bulma's idea to which all the adults agreed upon. They were playing their roles when Usagi bumped into someone and the woman accidentally spilled her drink on Usagi's dress.

"Oh no I'm soaked! I have to get this dried." she panicked. After drying it off she went outside and saw a couple walking out after a dance. _'I'm wearing a beautiful dress too. Even if I'm a princess it's boring to be left alone.'_

That was when Gohan walked up to her and asked her to dance while keeping vigilant for the enemy. There was a lot of stuttering in his question, but Usagi liked that idea. It was multitasking, because she got to dance, and watch out for the enemy at the same time. No way would Luna complain about that.

_'His touch is so warm.'_ She thought to herself as they danced on the floor.

"I see you two have gotten the same idea. But I don't think the enemy is in this room." Temari said dancing next to them with Mamoru as her partner.

"Do you know where they are?" She asked.

"Not sure, the enemy's using magic to hide from my ki senses." Temari replied with Gohan nodding in agreement.

"Then let the Universe guide you. It'll show you where the enemy is." Mamoru told her.

"It's not as easy as that. Their using magic to hide from me in that was as well."

"You can do it Temari-chan." Usagi said.

She focused on the universe letting it lead her to their target. "I found him. He's already made his move."

"Outside quickly, but we must not arouse suspicion." Gohan said. They met Luna and Cosmos outside at the balcony.

"Luna-chan, Cosmos-chan, how did you two get here?" Usagi asked.

"No time a darkness is possessing the Princess and is on it's way here." No sooner had Temari said that the possessed princess was about to jump off the balcony that they were at.

"Don't jump! Fight it Princess!" Usagi pleaded. But she shoved her off the balcony. Gohan was about to grab her when she stopped in midair. She was flying. "I did it! I know Vegeta-sensci was kidding when he said it, but pushing me off a building did the trick." She said offhandedly.

"Good work Usagi-chan, let's go."

"Right. MOON PRISIUM POWER! MAKE UP!" Usagi shouted transforming into Sailor Moon. Gohan was ahead of her and transformed into a Super Saiyan completing the Moonlight Knight outfit.

"UNIVERSE PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!" Temari shouted transforming into Sailor Universe.

"Oh no! My tiara! It's holding Jadeite right now. What am I going to do?" Sailor Moon panicked. Moonlight Knight went over to her and grabbed her hand.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He said soothingly.

_'His warmth, it's giving me strength.'_ She felt something on her forehead. It was a new tiara. "Looks like we just crossed it."

Sailor Mars, Earth, and Mercury reached the possessed Princess, and attempted to exercise the shadow. But it did not work.

"Not good. I can't use the Rose Storm, because that would hurt the girl." Sailor Earth said. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Universe we can't exercise it!" She called out when she saw them.

"The darkness from this thing is powerful." Sailor Universe said feeling somewhat woozy from the imbalance in the area.

"I thought that would be your weakness. You're so used to the good energies that the evil energies are making you feel sick." It said. Making Sailor Universe feeling worse. Tuxedo Kaman held her to keep her from falling to the ground.

"However, a light that is strong enough will defeat a powerful dark." Sailor Universe said in retort.

"Usagi-chan, use your new tiara to reflect the moonlight onto her." Luna called out.

"Right" She started to charge the new attack with not only moonlight, but with her ki as well. "MOON TWILIGHT FLASH!" She screamed blinding everyone in the battlefield.

"Eh?" Sailor Universe felt a slight pain at first, but after it passed, she felt a little stronger, thought still weak from the shadow. She felt something behind her, and it made it's way to her face. It was long black and fluffy.

"Universe-chan, is that what I think it is?" Cosmos asked.

The light from the moon hitting a Saiyan's eyes usually doesn't do anything to them if the moon is not full, or if said Saiyan doesn't have a tail. However, the blast of moonlight was so bright that it caused Sailor Universe and Moonlight Knight to grow their tails back.

"Our tails grew back." Moonlight Knight said.

"Well, what do you know? Everyone was right. My tail is black. Ain't I the weirdest Saiya-jin you've ever seen?"

"Eh? What happened? Where am I? Where are my glasses?" Princess D asked. She was a beautiful girl without her glasses.

…

After changing back they got the see the D-Land treasure. It was a diamond statue of the princess of D-Land. It made them laugh at the silliness of it all.

"Temari-chan, I think it's about time we got going." Mamoru said with Temari nodding in reply.

"You're right, we should get going." She said. She stood from the bench outside from the balcony. However her feet failed her, and she began to fall. Only to be caught in Mamoru's strong arms, she blushed furiously at this.

"Thank you for catching me. I guess I'm still a little weak from the shadow of that General."

"I will always be there if you need me to catch you." It made her blush deepen even more. And they shared their first kiss.

_'Mama was right, he does share the same feelings for me. I can feel it.'_

A small ways away Usagi and Gohan were watching the display of affection from behind a pillar at the same balcony.

"We called it." Usagi said with a smile on her face.

"Un, we did. Usagi-chan?"

"Hai, Gohan-kun?"

"How do you feel about me?" He asked as a deep blush formed on his face. He had wrapped his tail around his waist, but it was twitching with anticipation.

"I feel like we knew each other long ago. But now, I don't know what we were then. But I think I know what we can be in this life. If you love me too." She blushed. Gohan felt his heart leap for joy as he wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"Kiss her already Gohan-kun." Temari's voice came from behind him, Mamoru at her side. It made them both blush.

"Let's give them some private time so they can do that." Mamoru said with a smile.

"Right. I'll see you guys at ten-forty-five." Temari said walking off with Mamoru keeping her steady.

…

Meanwhile in the Sister Universe Goku was finally satisfied with how clean it smelled, because it no longer smelled like dino poo. Goku had collected all seven Dragon Balls and was now ready to summon the dragon.

"By your name I summon you fourth. Arise Shenron!" Goku called. It still amazed him that summoning the dragon looked so awesome.

**"**I am the Eternal Dragon. Speak now your wishes and I shall grant them to you." ****He said. His voice booming across the planes. Goku took a breath.

"Shenron, the time for the Sister Universes to reunite is nigh. I wish for the restoration of the moon in the faze it belongs in order to promote harmony and balance with it's sister." Goku wished.

**"**Your wish has been granted."**** He said as his eye glowed red and caused the moon to come back as it should be. ****"Speak now your second wish."****

"I wish that for any Saiya-jin that does not have their tail at this moment, to grow back." Goku said Shenron's eyes glowed again and Goku felt that familiar pain that promised the return of his tail come and go with it's return.

**"**Your final wish has been granted. Good luck, and farewell." ****Shenron said as the Dragon Balls flew into the sky and flew into seven different directions.

"I think Vegeta will like what I did here. Well, it's time for me to go home. I wonder how Chi-Chi will react to me being alive? Hope she doesn't hit me with her frying pan."

…

It was ten-forty-five and the Sailor Senshi, and the boys were at the front lobby of Capsule Corp.

"Hey, everyone, how was it? Not you too." Bulma said. None of them knew what she was talking about until Vegeta walked in. He was wearing his normal clothing, but they knew something was different.

"Eh? Vegeta-sensci, you have a tail now too?" Usagi asked causing everyone to see a tail wrapped around his waist.

"When did that happen?" Temari asked.

"About five minuets ago. How long have you gotten yours back?" he asked.

"About a half an hour ago. Usagi-chan's new tiara can reflect the moonlight, she added ki to it and it grew back out tails. And on a darker note, I found out I have a weakness, and it's not just the tail. It's one I must fix before it is used against me again."

"What happened?" Vegeta asked, concern in his voice.

"I think it should wait until the meeting tomorrow. For now, I want to get Gohan-kun home." She said.

"See you tomorrow." Gohan said mostly to Usagi.

"Ja ne." She said waving goodbye. They walked through the vortex with smiles on their faces.

…

When they arrived at the Son home they expected peace and quiet. However, they heard yelling and crying. Fearing the worst, they burst through the door and saw Goku holding Chi-Chi in his arms.

"Goku-sensei?" She asked. Goku nodded in confirmation.

"Papa, but how?" Gohan asked.

"Of course. Porunga. You had Porunga bring you back to life." Temari said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hai, and I also had your parents brought back as well." Goku said, causing Temari to tackle him in a hug getting so many thank yous in ten seconds that many believe it to be impossible.

"What's going on?" Goten asked. He was a very deep sleeper so it wasn't easy to wake him up. And when he saw his father was in the house and without his halo. Goten was so happy that he jumped up and hugged him tightly, his tail swaying in happiness.

"I have to get home and tell the others." Temari said, but Goku stopped her before she could.

"Hang on a minuet, I need to tell you something very important. You can't tell the others until I make myself known tomorrow okay? Please Temari."

"Alright, only for you sensei." She said rolling her eyes. "Itoko knows about this doesn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"Easy, he was smiling that morning. It explains a lot though. I also felt that the universe was safer as well. I'll see you tomorrow." Temari said leaving in a vortex.

A few minuets later Goku was in his room he shared with Chi-Chi. It had been so long, and he missed the place. He had already taken off his normal attire, and put on a white tank top and black shorts. His tail swaying happily behind him. That was until Chi-Chi grabbed his tail and began to stroke it. He felt wave after wave of intense pleasure hit him as if he was under a spell. One that he could not and did not want to fight.

"I missed you Goku." She whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too." He purred as he turned around and kissed her. That night would be one that neither would soon forget.

…

"You took the Kaka-brat home Kaiya?" Vegeta asked.

"Un, and I know why you kept vanishing all the time. You've been withholding information from me. You've been praying to the universe that I didn't find out about this, didn't you?"

"Find out what?" He asked. He knew but he wanted to see if she would drop it or not.

"That Goku-sensci is alive."

"How long ago did you find out?"

"A few minuets ago really. I'm impressed." she said walking away.

"Kaiya, I know you kissed him. And you're lucky that your tou-san's alive. I do not approve of him. He's not strong enough if you ask me."

"What about your tou-san, itoko? He's alive too you know, and he had seniority over you." Vegeta grunted in annoyance at that. He didn't know how his own father would react to Mamoru. He's never even met him.

"They told me you got ill in battle." He said changing the subject.

"The imbalance of Nephrite's shadow caused me to be temporally unable to battle. It's a weakness I plan to overcome. I'm fine now. And I'm heading to bed."

"Before you go. I decided to see if Jadeite had said something while you were gone. And he has not said a thing that's helpful. He only said one thing though. Something about someone known as Herodias killing you once before, and plans to do it again."

"Herodias?" _'That name. I know I've heard it before. But from where?'_

…

Up on the Lookout, Jadeite was still restrained by the tiara that Sailor Moon once wore upon her brow. Using dark magic he was seeing someone he hadn't seen in a thousand years. He was resting for the day ahead of him. Completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. _'So ___Alexandrite___, you're here on this side of things. I should've known. Once I free myself from this place I will awaken your memories, just as my own were. And the five Generals will destroy the Sailor Senshi.'_

**Who is this Alexandrite guy? And who will win the rematch between Goku and Vegeta? Find out in future chapters of Sailor Universe. Also I have no idea how long the next event will be for this one. It might even be two chapters long. So as always, please review, and God bless you.**


End file.
